


the group chat

by sixcfcrows



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: AU, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mutual Pining, Secrets, Theyre not, also includes real conversations ive had w people before :), i love my children, memes and way too many vines, non-magic au, texting fic, they all think theyre funny, theyre older than me ha
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-07-03 05:51:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15812733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixcfcrows/pseuds/sixcfcrows
Summary: after their group chat is deleted by accident, simon creates a new one.(set in an au without magic, in a british secondary school. theyre in year 13)





	1. dumb bitch juice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the gc is created and agatha is uneducated in memes

_simon.ssnow created a chat with p.bunce, wellbelove.ag & basilton_g_

  
_simon.ssnow named the chat 'dumb bitch juice'_

_simon.ssnow is online_  
_wellbelove.ag is online_

  
**simon.ssnow** : whats UP MY DUDES???  
**simon.ssnow:** :( still mad we lost the last gc  
**wellbelove.ag:** :(((( me too we lost sm  
**simon.ssnow:** i even lost the screenshot of baz saying his favourite film is actually finding nemo so its ACTUALLY lost forever we have no evidence he ever said it :-(  
**wellbelove.ag:** gone but not forgotten </33333  
**simon.ssnow:** ANYWAY what do you want yoyr name to be seems as im admin nwo  
**simon.ssnow:** nOW  
**wellbelove.ag:** agatha  
**simon.ssnow:**..... boring, **,**  
**simon.ssnow** : ,but ur wish is my command bb grl xoxoxo

 

_simon.ssnow changed wellbelove.ag 's name to agatha_

 

 **agatha** : wow thank u si  
**agatha** : sigh  
**agatha** : MAKE YRS SIGH

_simon.ssnow changed simon.ssnow 's name to sigh_

 

 **sigh** : actual queen of comedy right here  
**sigh** : the others r MISSING OUTTTTTT  
**agatha** : ikr PENNY B WHERE U AT  
**agatha:**  i dont want to piss baz off even more i already spilt my water on him at lunch today ,,  
**sigh:**  it was funny tho  
**agatha** : looked like he'd pissed himslef  
**sigh** : slef  
**agatha:**  aasdfghjkl  
**agatha** : baz when u read this im sorry ;-( im getting a new water bottle soon.   
**agatha** : one with a more SECUURE LID .  
**agatha** : simon where are you  
**agatha** : ur still online ?????? hello?

_simon is offline_

 

 

* * *

_simoon is online_

**simoon:**  BTICH i made a new gc _  
_

**simoon:** we can mourn the loss of the old gc tomorrow 

 **simoon:**????//? b az??? hello?

 **simoon: :** (((

_bazzy is online_

**bazzy:** since when was my name bazzy. 

 **bazzy:** change it.

 **simoon:**  :((((((((((((

 **bazzy:** i had my phone turned off and i just turned it on and my phone vibrated for a minute straight...

 **simoon:** top 10 anime betrayals

 **bazzy:** have you even emailed anyone about the gc

 **bazzy:** we've lost so much

 **simoon:** including ur finding nemo confession

 **simoon:** among other interesting n funny convos :((((( 

 **bazzy:** have you emailed anyone?

 **simoon:**..no

 **bazzy:** fucking hell alright. i guess we've lost it all then.

 **simoon:** which is why i made a new gc

 **bazzy:** fine. but please change my name on here to baz. why are the literally the admin of all the chats

 **simoon:** ;)

 

_simoon changed bazzy 's name to baz_

 

_baz is offline_

* * *

 

 

 

_basilton_g is online_

**p.bunce:** BAZ IS HERE

 **agatha:** simon has been gone for ages wtf has been happening

 **agatha:** penny got here like. 5 minutes ago

_sigh is online_

**agatha:** hm .

 **sigh:**??????????????????? huh

 **p.bunce:** u left agatha on her own

 **sigh:** wtf penny when did u get here

 **sigh:** im so confused

 **sigh:** I WEN TTO GET BAZ AGATHA IM SORRY :'(

 **p.bunce:**  im agathas lawyer you can only speak to her through me from now on

 **basilton_g:** jesus christ

 **sigh:** pen pls tell agatha im SORRY

 **p.bunce:**  ag hes sorry

 **agatha:**  hm. sorry isnt ENOUGH i need solid proof hes sorry 

 **basilton_g:** you guys r fucking WACK

 **p.bunce:** shh baz sometiems u gotta do what u gotta do,,,,

**sigh:** <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KUDjRZ30SNo>

**basilton_g:** FUCK AHAHAHAH

 **p.bunce:** ag...? 

 **agatha:** tell simon he is forgiven

 **p.bunce:** i'm officially resigning from being an owl

 **sigh:**  love u ag xxxx

 **agatha:** xoxoxoxox love u LOTS AND LOTS BY BABY 

 **basilton_g:** alright thats enough acting straight for one day

 **sigh:** sorry bby boy my heart will always belong to you xoxo

 **basilton_g:**  ...

 **p.bunce:** ooo sexual tension ,,,

 **agatha:** yeeeeeeeeeeeet

 **sigh:**  there;s nO TENSION THANKS

 **p.bunce:** hm. anyway simon considering ur the new admin, rip baz you were a great admin to the last gc, woyld u PLEASE CHANGE MY NAME

 **agatha:** bless the old gc 2016-2018 <333

 

 

_sigh changed p.bunce 's name to peneloppy_

_sigh changed basilton_g 's name to rip the baz the admin_

 

 **peneloppy** : yeet rip baz

 **rip baz the admin** : its alright ill just request they take down this gc and so i can make a new one and be the admin again

 **rip baz the admin** : unless,,,

 **agatha** : omg

 **agatha** : SIMON DO IT

 **peneloppy** : SI PLEASE ADD HIM AS AN ADMI N !!!!!!!1

 **sigh:** :( but,,

 **rip baz the admin** : my skills lay with being a gc admin.

 **rip baz the admin** : we'll be GREAT co admins.

 **sigh** : fu fck fine

 **rip baz the admin** : this is the greatest day.

 

_rip baz the admin was promoted to admin of 'dumb bitch juice'_

_rip baz the admin changed rip baz the admin 's name to baz_

 

 **agatha:**  wait why is the gc called that???

 **peneloppy** : .......

 **baz:** you havent seen it?

 **baz:**  god agatha thats low

 **agatha:** ;'(

 **sigh:** agatha wtf the video

 **sigh:** you really havntn seen it?????/

 **agatha:**...no

 **baz:** youre on thin fucking ice

 **peneloppy:** id send it but idk where to find it

**baz:** [agatha is uneducated](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i7M_Wj2kwDs)

**agatha:**  :(((((

 **agatha:** OH THAT FIVEO

 **agatha:** simon showed me that the other day i totally forgot

 **baz:**  hm.

 **peneloppy:** its so funny my life is actually changed after seeing it

 **peneloppy:** im a changed woman

 **baz:** me too.

 **baz:** wait me too to the life changing bit

 **peneloppy:** FUCKSJS

 **sigh:** BAZ IS A CHANGED WOMAN

 **sigh:** id change his name but hed change it back again </333 

 **baz:**  too fucking right.

 **agatha:** hed

 **sigh:** he'd

 **peneloppy:**  ,,,head? 

 **sigh:** sigh

 **agatha:** head change it back

 **agatha:** whose head?

 **peneloppy:**... which head ...;)

 **agatha:**  PPENNY STOP FFJFJJFJ

 **agatha:** I JUST CHOKED

_baz is offline_

**agatha:** tf did he go

 **peneloppy:** FFFF

 **peneloppy:** to give head

 **agatha:**  ;))

 **sigh:** what s  even happening here now

 **agatha:** thought you'd leave too

 **sigh:** y

 **peneloppy:** u and baz have some TENSION

 **sigh:** uhhhhhhhh no we dont ?????

 **agatha:**  ..yea...

 **sigh:**  noooOOOO we DONT 

 **peneloppy:** wait simon we're only kidding i can sense youre actually taking this personally.? sorry

 

_peneloppy is offline_

_agatha is offline_

sigh: how am i alone wtf just happened

 

* * *

 

_pen <333 is online_

**pen <333: **wait 

 **pen <333: **i feel bad because i dont want to push si

_aggie is online_

**aggie:**  no yeah i get u 

 **pen <333: **he said nothings happened since the party??? so idk

 **aggie:** fuck what if nothing ever happens???

 **pen <333:** no it will HOPEFULLY they justhave to stop being SILLY and open up

 **pen <333:** its obvi they like eachother anyway 

 **aggie:** OKAY TRUE

 **pen <333:** ill speak to si tomorrow

 

* * *

_peneloppy is online_

_agatha is online_

**peneloppy:** alright bitch es whats been HAPPENING

 **sigh:** nothign i was on ym OWN

 **sigh:**  baz LEFT AND IDNT COME BAC K

 **agatha:**  o shnit

 **sigh:**  ikr </3

 **sigh:** well i need to go now ANYWAY but i will be back later i need to do a dumb essay ,,,

 **agatha:** shit gl xoxox miss you already xxoxox

 **peneloppy:** bye bb boy xxxxxx

 

_sigh is offline_

**agatha:** shit i should go too then

 **agatha:** until another day, penny. 

 **agatha:** its goodbye from me

 **agatha:** ovr n out x

 **peneloppy:**  goodbye my sweet gal i'll miss you lots xxoxoxco

 

_agatha is offline_

_peneloppy is offline_

_baz is online_

**baz:** hello i am back

 **baz:** oh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow i love my BABIES this was so fun but took forever because i kept making it into html by accident and the page kept freezing 


	2. asdf queenies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a cinema trip is planned

_sigh is online_

**sigh** : <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LJnpwL-2Drc>

_baz is online_

**baz** : wow. is that still going on

_sigh renamed the chat 'asdf queenies'_

**sigh** : yes obvious asdf will never die

 **sigh** : ITS ICONIC

 **baz:** it stopped being funny at like asdf 6

 **sigh:** you see, thats where ur wrong

 **baz:** its my opinion how is it wrong

 **sigh:** you were saying it like it was a fact

 **baz:**... isnt that how all opinions are said

 **baz:** it would be annnoying if i said 'in my opinion..' before i stated my opinion, every time.

 **sigh:** annnoying

 **baz:** fuck off you know it meant annoying

 **sigh:** but did you though

_agatha is online_

**agatha:** wow whats going on here

 **baz:** simon sent a link to the new asdf video

 **baz:** i said they stopped being funny

 **baz:** now hes having a fit

 **sigh:** :(((((( baz is being rude

 **sigh:** one more wrong move and ur OUT of the chat baz

 **baz:** im literally co admin

 **baz:** we cant remove eachother

 **baz:** we can only remove agatha and penny

 **sigh:**....still

 **agatha:** wait hold on i want to watch the video

 **agatha:** brb

_agatha is offline_

**baz:** great

 **sigh:** y 

 **baz:** im stuck with you

 **sigh:** ;( im the best person

 **sigh:** cannot believe this

 **sigh:** DISCRIMENATION

 **baz:** discrimination

 **sigh:** yes

 **baz:** if you meant that why didnt you say that

 **sigh:** ffff

 **sigh:** besides. were not saying anything

 **sigh:** were TYPING

 **baz:** christ youre fustrating

_peneloppy is online_

**peneloppy:** whats up

 **peneloppy:** yikes looks like i got here just in time

 **peneloppy:** alright lets break this up pls

 **baz:** theres nothing to break up

 **baz:** snow and i were having a civil conversation

 **sigh:** yes

 **sigh:** wait no baz was BULLYING me

 **peneloppy:** oof

 **peneloppy:** just read the chat and sorry si i gotta agree with baz on this one

 **baz:** YES 

 **sigh:** wtf penny no come back to me

 **peneloppy:** :( im so sorry

 **baz:** welcome penny

 **baz:** this side is better

 **sigh: :** ((((((((((((((((((((( ull pay for this

 **baz:** hm. we'll see about that

_agatha is online_

**agatha:** okay i watched it

 **agatha:** it wasnt that great

 **sigh:** :( wtf is happening today

 **sigh:** ur all traitors

 **agatha:** no its jyst not FUNNY ANYMORE

 **agatha:** y do they d rag everything on

 **baz:** true. so many good things have been ruined because they were dragged on

 **sigh:** ... for example..?;

 **baz:** tv shows, like twd, dr who, tbbt

 **sigh:** ag is too pure to know what twd is

 **baz:** agatha ur missing out 

 **baz:** well not really but the first few seasons were good

 **agatha:** what even does twd mean

 **peneloppy:** the walking dead

 **agatha:** ohhhh 

 **agatha:** yeahh no ive never seen that

 **baz:** i think its good up until season 6 or whatever

 **sigh:** okay i can agree with you there

 **sigh:** welcome back

 **baz:** welcome back where

 **baz:** i was never ON ur side

 **sigh:** :( traitor

 **baz:** xoxox

 **peneloppy:** i've never seen it either dw agatha

 **agatha:** i dont think i want to 

 **baz:** wait simon do you still watch it

 **sigh:** i've not watched any of the recent season 

 **baz:** ohh okay

 **sigh:** WHOS UR FAVE

 **sigh:** mines maggie. and also daryl

 **baz:** yeah i like daryl too but everyone does

 **sigh:** i mean who DOESNT

 **sigh:** we stan an always sweaty boy who is very emotional but hides it all the time

 **baz:** no

 **sigh:** we stan... a ... skinny legend,,,

 **agatha:** daryl sounds hot

 **baz:** that depends

 **baz:** hes not husband material

 **sigh:** whats ur idea of husband material

 **baz:** some one who can look after themselves, isn't emotionally unavailable and isn't afraid of being loved 

_sigh is offline_

* * *

 

_husband is online_

**husband:** PENNY

 **husband** : penny pls

_1 pence is online_

**1 pence** : WHAT

 **husband** : baz described the opposite of me???

 **husband** : like the exact opposite

 **husband** : i know ive 100000000% described myself as those things before???

 **1 pence:** uve called urself emotionally unavaliable?

 **husband:** penny i have no parents of course i am

 **1 pence:** yeeeeeeeet

 **1 pence:** :( sorry

 **husband:** and ive specifically had a conversation with him about being afraid of being loved

 **husband:** ,,,at that party last month

 **husband:** penny i remember saying it all why is he doing this

 **1 pence:** ??????? idk? i have nNO IDEA WHY 

 **1 pence:** MAYBE HE MEANS THE OPPOSITE? like u ARE his perfect man

 **husband:** why would he want someone who is afraid of being loved

 **1 pence:** perhaps he is too

_husband is offline_

**1 pence** : dont waste ur life regretting things you never did even though u had the chance 

 **1 pence** : that made no sense but you know what i mean si

_1 pence is offline_

* * *

 

_sigh is online_

_peneloppy is online_

**agatha:** god where have u both been

 **agatha:** love u baz but u cant hold a conversation for shit

 **baz:** thats obviously a lie of course i can

 **peneloppy** :... is it though?

 **sigh:** oof.co.uk

 **baz:** of course i can hold a conversation

 **baz:** i went to finishing school?

 **agatha:** is that a question

 **agatha:** are you unsure of if u did or not

 **baz:** no i did go 

 **peneloppy:** so. ur boasting?

 **peneloppy:** geez baz this isnt goin ur way

 **baz:** no this isnt fun i CAN hold a conversation youre  all just being mean

 **sigh:** ooo is baz; HURT?

 **baz:** no just insulted

 **sigh:** abort mission abORT MISSSION

 **agatha:** soz b :( bb baz:((((( bab bazy :(

 **sigh:** BAB BAZY

 **peneloppy:** BAB BAZY FUCKKKKK

_sigh changed baz 's name to bab bazy_

**bab bazy** : thanks! i hate it!

_bab bazy changed bab bazy 's name to baz_

_baz changed sigh 's name to fuck off snow_

**fuck off snow:** :((((((((

_fuck off snow changed fuck off snow 's name to sigh_

**baz** : thats were ur wrgon

 **baz:** wrong.

 **sigh:** hm

 **sigh** : ANYWAY do u guys want to go do something on saturday

 **agatha** : like what????

 **sigh** : we could go to the cinema?

 **baz** : that new film the meg is out 

 **peneloppy** : oof that looks shit no-offence.png

 **baz:** off dont come then

 **sigh** : NO PENNY IS COMING

 **sigh** : we dont have to see that if u dont want to pen

 **agatha** : yea but that has good reviews aparently???////?

 **peneloppy** : ant man and the wasp??? slenderman???? INCREDIBLES 2??? 

 **peneloppy** : HOW HAVE WE STILL NOT SEEN THE INCREDIBLES 2

 **sigh** : PLEASE LETS WATCH THAT

 **agatha** : YESSSS

 **baz** : you know what yeah. im not actually against that idea

 **sigh:** :')

 **sigh** : okay whos going to book the tickets?

 **agatha** : i can do it

 **sigh** : NICE okay then so saturday???

_agatha is offline_

**baz** : seems as we lost my favourite film confession

 **baz:** heres another one

 **baz** : the incredibles is also one of my favourite films

 **baz** : i watch it with my sisters all the time STILL 

 **sigh** : bless a cute lil confession w baz ;')

 **sigh** : CONFESSION TIME

_agatha is online_

**agatha** : i had a crush on violet

 **baz** : i dont even like girls and i did too

 **sigh:** www.baz.co.uk/confessions/baz-loves-the-incredibles

 **baz:** wow how long did that take 

 **sigh** : i messed up a.f ew times,,,

 **agatha** : ANYWAY so its £10 a ticket lads

 **peneloppy** : sweet shall i paypal u the moneyz

 **agatha** : hmu w that sweet sweet cash  baby grl xoxo

 **peneloppy** : its on its way now my love xxxxx

_peneloppy is offline_

**sigh** : okay so CONFESSION TIME if its 10 a ticket i dont have enough for a drink AND popcorn

 **sigh:** my allowance is only £15

 **baz** : if you sit next to me we can share a popcorn and i'll buy you a drink

 **sigh** : asdfghjk

 **sigh:** hhHHHHHGGGG

 **sigh** : thank u baz 

 **sigh** : <3333

 **agatha** : thats cute but pls paypal me the money so i can actually get the tickets xoxoxox

_baz is offline_

_sigh is offline_

_peneloppy is online_

**agatha** : PEN just in time

 **agatha** : I DIDNT WANT TO Be aloen

 **peneloppy** : hsbkja here i am then 

 **agatha** : how will we get to the cinema then

 **agatha** : by train???

~~peneloppy: ye we could idk if simon could afford that though~~

_[peneloppy deleted a message]_

**peneloppy** : ye! we could or,,,

 **agatha** : theres no way

 **peneloppy** : hes the only one who has a car

 **agatha** : hes never let us in it before

 **agatha** : in fact. i've never even SEEN it befORE??// ;?

_baz is online_

**agatha** : bazzzzzzzz

 **baz** : no

 **agatha** : PLEASE

 **baz** : ur not coming in my car

 **peneloppy** : what the point in having it if you dont even let people in it

 **baz** : i have strict rules and i know you'd all break them

 **agatha** : >:(

 **peneloppy** : what the FRICK BAZ thats not FAIR

 **baz** : it cost me sm i worked for it and so it IS fair i have rules else there would be STAINS everywhere

 **baz** : one of my rules is no muddy clothes and well... simon,

 **agatha** : we'll clean him :((((

 **peneloppy** : leave my boy alone he isnt even here

 **peneloppy** : but yes okay that rule is okay simon does get a little muddy

 **baz** : a little?

 **agatha** : what are the other rules

 **agatha** : we have 3 days until saturday. thats 3 days to learn to follow the rules

 **baz** : [document attached]

 **peneloppy** : 24 RULES????

 **agatha** : FUCKING HELL WHY SO MANY

 **baz** : its expensive f off

 **agatha** : no animals in the car? what?

 **baz** : i wrote what i wrote

 **agatha:** you dont even have any pets?

 **baz** : good its gonna stay that way

 **peneloppy** : simon is a lil bit like a dog

 **peneloppy:** like a golden retriever puppy

 **agatha** : fuck thats accurate

 **baz:** he runs around, like a dog. gets muddy, like a dog. sulks, like a dog. puppy eyes, like a dog. wow yeah thats actually spot on

 **agatha** : where did he even go

 **peneloppy** : true did he. DISAPPEAR ?????/

 **baz** : agatha see if he sent u the money 

_agatha is offline_

_agatha is online_

**agatha** : no he hasnt

_baz is offline_

* * *

_baz is online_

  **baz** : hi are u dead

_simoon is online_

**simoon** : no i am not

 **baz** : ????/ why were u not on the gc

 **simoon** : i was looking for money

 **baz** : ?for the cinema?

 **simoon** : ,,,,ya

 **baz** : can you not get the ticket??

 **baz** : i can get u that if u cant

 **simoon:** can you please im sorry ill pay u back asap

 **baz** : no its fine dw

 **simoon** : :')

 **baz** : just sit next to me in the cinema bc i'll get a large popcorn so we can share

 **baz** : i dont want u eating it all

 **simoon** : pffffff as IF

 **baz** : youve done it before??? cant act like you haven't

 **baz:** that time when we went to see black panther and you said you werent hungry but you ended up eating ALL MY POPCORN.

 **simoon:**..top 10 anime betrayals

 **simoon:** i am SORRY i underestimated my hunger

 **baz:** well by getting a large theres no way u can eat it all

 **baz:** anyway i'll paypal u the money so u can send it to ag

 **simoon:** thank u again baz

 **baz:** no its alright dw it was your idea to go to the cinema so it would be sad if you couldnt even come

_baz is offline_

_simoon is offline_

* * *

 

_baz is online_

**agatha:** so is he dead

 **baz:** no he is not

 **peneloppy:** so... any car updates?

_sigh is online_

**agatha:** SIMON BBY there u r

 **sigh** : yes here i AM 

 **sigh:** it is i

 **sigh:** i have returned

 **sigh:** i sent u the CASH MONEY ag

 **agatha:** OKAY COOL THAKN YOU

 **peneloppy:** si baz wont let us go in his car

 **sigh:** </333

 **sigh:** wait wtf i just read the chat U ALL CALLED ME A DOG?????;'((((((

 **agatha:** SORRY SIMON 

 **sigh:** hm well at least im not the only bitch in the group

 **peneloppy:** oof simon

  **agatha:** skrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrt

 **baz:** wow well done simon

 **baz:** you've gained access to my car for saturday

 **sigh:** :') a good moment

 **agatha:** wtf how

 **agatha:** all he did was insult us

 **agatha:** and wrongly because 1. bitch isnt a nice word xxxx and 2. a bitch is a female dog???? simon ur a man???

 **baz:** he acts like a bitch

 **agatha:** STOP IT

 **sigh:** can i deny having a lift thanks please an d goodbye

 **peneloppy:** simon dont take this for granted neither of us can get a life

 **peneloppy:** i meant LIFT

 **agatha:** i have a life, unlike urself pen x

 **baz:** congrats agatha ur in for a lift to the cinema

 **peneloppy:** WTF AGATHA AND BAZ I H8 U BOTH

 **agatha:** NO PEN IM SORRY I just cracked the code

 **agatha:** insult someone and u can get a lift

 **peneloppy:** i dont want to do that????????

 **baz:** have fun walking to the cinema then

 **sigh:** penny just DO IT 

 **sigh** : <https://cdn.vox-cdn.com/thumbor/V8csmv1UtCm-DXTYtnnpK5OllEY=/0x0:1500x1125/1400x1400/filters:focal(0x0:1500x1125):format(png)/cdn.vox-cdn.com/uploads/chorus_image/image/46469860/justdoitshia.0.0.png>

**baz** : wtf 

 **baz** : okay mood

 **baz** :[ https://www.dailydot.com/wp-content/uploads/38b/b7/fe451699818e58903c0be919d08fca33.jpg](https://www.dailydot.com/wp-content/uploads/38b/b7/fe451699818e58903c0be919d08fca33.jpg)

 **baz** : why does he actually look,,,, good there....

 **agatha** : ew baz no

 **sigh** : is... that ur type... 

 **peneloppy** : baz. i agree with you on that. we may not agree on many things but,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, yes,,

 **agatha** : PENNY NOOOO THATS INCORRECT

 **baz** : congratulations penny. you've gained a lift 

 **peneloppy** : WOOOOO

 **peneloppy** : conveniently, i need to go have my dinner now so farewell all x

_peneloppy is offline_

**agatha** : okay im going too i need to get those TICKETS BOYZZZZ

 **sigh** : gb ag ill miss u xoxoxoxo

 **agatha** : i miss u already xoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxo

 **baz** : yuck

_agatha is offline_

**baz** : go on the other chat now

 **sigh** : OKAY THHEN

_baz is offline_

_sigh is offline_   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi im proud of pennys name in her and simons chat,, if u dont get it, 1 pence is a penny ;))
> 
> also im not dragging dr who, i love it very very very much but!! it has to end someday!!! n ive watched it my whole life n the last series? not that good lalalal the writing was a bit.....reeeeeeeeee but im so EXCITED FOR THE NEW SERIES i love my gal jodie n also bradley walsh


	3. criminal law 100

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> agatha plays a game with baz and simon & simon opens up w penny

**agatha** : GUYS

 **agatha** : found a website n it generates conversation starters and theyre funny lets do them

_baz is online_

**baz** : agatha 

 **baz** : its 1 in the morning. go to sleep 

 **agatha:** ill sleep when im dead

 **baz:** stop trying to be me

 **agatha:** :( 

 **baz:** since im already awake,

 **agatha:** YESSS

 **agatha:** is anyone else awake

 **baz:** no but if theyve both left their phones on then the notifications will get so annoying theyll be forced to go on their phones

 **agatha:** god baz thats evil

 **agatha:** i like it

 **agatha:** OKAY LETS GOOOO

 **agatha:**  Do you believe in love at first sight?

 **baz:** did you copy and paste that

 **agatha:** yes shhh just answer and we can move on

 **baz:** idk 

 **agatha:**.... is that.. ur answer..?

 **baz:** yes.

 **agatha:** smh okay then NEXT

 **agatha:** If you where asked to teach a class, what class would you teach?

 **baz:** criminal law 100

 **agatha:** is that

 **baz:** yes

 **agatha:** pfffft okay. id teach ballet :-))))

 **baz:** oWo

 **agatha:**  What is something that you've never done but would like to try?

 **baz:** theres an answer to that which isnt PG 13

 **baz:** so i wont be answering it

 **agatha:** HWAT THE FUKC

 **agatha:** YOU HAVE TO SAY UT BNOW

 **agatha:** :(((((((((((((PLS

 **baz:** nope. pass. next.

 **agatha:** What is the best part of your day?

 **baz:** i mean i had a nice salad for my lunch

 **baz:** but when simon accidentally threw that pencil into pennys eye

 **agatha:** THAT WAS FUNNY

 **baz:** my turn 

 **baz:** What is the biggest priority in your life right now?

 **agatha:** passing my a levels lmaoooo

 **agatha:** you???

 **baz:** uh yeah the same

 **agatha:** i have a feeling youre LYING

 **baz:** well you'd never know

_sigh is online_

**sigh:** tf is GOI NG ON HERE THEN????

 **sigh:** i was watching the incredibles 1 in turn for tomorrow

 **baz:** today

 **sigh:**???????

 **baz:** its 1am, today is saturday

 **sigh:** SHNIT

 **agatha:** SIMON PLAY WITH US

 **baz:** no

 **agatha:** ? YES?

 **agatha:** wtf BAZ

 **sigh:** WHY CANT I PLAY

 **baz:** you'll ask stupid questions

 **sigh:** NO I WONT I PROMISE

 **agatha:** baz dont be MEAN OF COURSE U CAN PLAY SI

 **sigh** : :))))))

 **baz:** fine

 **sigh:** what are ur turn ons?

 **agatha:** shit simons sreally doing this NOW T 1 IN THE MORNING DAMN

 **agatha:** honstly just being a generally nice person?// like being polite and holding the door open for an old lady? NUTTTT

 **baz:** wtf

 **sigh:** baz what about you

 **baz:** this is too personal

 **baz:** do another question

 **agatha:** BAZ ANSWER TI

 **agatha** : it

 **sigh:** mine are: HANDS? also confidence. and i agree with u on the polite thing ag

 **baz:** hands turn you on? even old man hands?

 **sigh:**..............

 **agatha:** EW

 **sigh:** I WAS KIDDINGR AAJAKSFAJKSBFA

 **sigh:** hands are just... insane 

 **baz:** i like when guys are always asking if im okay with something, like reassurance. also tight jeans but obviously that would turn everyone on

 **agatha:** oof go on baz

 **baz:** anyway. my turn to ask a question

 **sigh:** hit me

 **baz:** what is your biggest fantasy?

 **sigh:** YEEEETAND YOU SAID MINE WAS TOO PERSONAL

 **baz:** just answer

 **agatha:** i once had a dream i did it with keira knightly? 

 **agatha:** i was sad when i woke up because it wasnt real

 **sigh:** isnt she. a bisexual ICON 

 **sigh:** A SKINNNY LEGEND ASDFGH

 **sigh:** also i know itsILLEGAL but,,, doin it in a public place asbfhbiagudsdbsjd

 **agatha:** FUCK OFF NOOO

 **agatha:** WHY PUBLIC

 **sigh:** its just SCARY and anyone could see and it makes it???? hotter?????? 

 **baz:** okay thats enough for one day

 **baz:** i'll text tomorrow good night all

_baz is offline_

* * *

_pen <333 is online_

**pen <333: **yo ag

 **pen <333: **what time are we even seeing the film looool 

 **pen <333: **YOU DIDNT EVEN SAY

 **pen <333: **also do u want to get ready together

_aggie is online_

**aggie:** WAIT FRICK DID I NOT

 **aggie:** yeet 

 **pen <333:** LMAOOOO

 **aggie:** its at 6:30 but my mum said shes going out as well so she can drop me at the cinema?? 

 **aggie:** also YES COME TO MINE so then she can drop us both off

 **pen <333:** SICKK

 **aggie:** because that way baz doesnt have to drive across town to pick us up lol

 **pen <333: **and he and simon and can be alone,,,,

 **pen <333: **how are we gonna sit 

 **aggie:** baz, simon, u and then me? 

 **pen <333: **or simon, baz, me and then u because the baz wont speak to us

 **pen <333: **if u were next to simon then hed talk to you

 **pen <333: **we want that GAY ACTION GOIN ON

 **aggie:** GAY ACTIONJSBADJFASF

 **pen <333:** okay so ill get to urs at like 5 okay

 **aggie:** ye thats cool my mum will drop us off at like 6:10 ish so we can get popcorn n shit

 **pen <333:** IM SO EXCITED

 **aggie:** LEGIT TOO IM SO READY FOR AJCK JACK XOXOXOXOXOX

 

_pen <333 is offline_

_aggie is offline_

* * *

 

_baz is online_

**baz:** simon

 **baz:** agatha just messaged me saying she and penny are getting a lift from her mum instead

 **baz:** and that theyre getting there at 6:10 ish

_simoon is online_

**simoon:** OKAY

 **baz:** ill pick you up at quarter to six? it takes like 20 minutes to get there

 **baz:** make sure ur shoes are clean

 **simoon:** pffffffffffffffffffft they are

 **baz:** no im being deadly serious

 **simoon:** WHATTT SO I AM ill wear my converse :((((( theyre white and i clean them all the TIME SO OBVUOUSLY THEYRE CLEAN BAZ

 **baz:** okay but any mess and youll pay for it

 **simoon:** how ;))))

 **baz:** ... with fucking money simon

 **simoon:** I THOUGHT YOU WERE BEING KINKY ASDFGH

 **baz:** why on earth would i do that

 **simoon:** :'(

 **baz:** just be ready at 5:45

_baz is offline_

_simoon is offline_

* * *

peneloppy is online

 **peneloppy:** AG AND I ARE READY

 **peneloppy:** her mum made penne pasta its funny because it sounds like penny

sigh is online

 **sigh** : FFCK

_sigh changed peneloppy 's name to penne_

**sigh** : baz is meant to pick me up at 5:45. THAT WAS 5 MINUTES AGO

 **sigh:** BAZ IS NEVER LATE 

 **penne** : o FUCK message him

 **penne** : maybe hes stuck in traffic

 **penne:** anyway were about to leave SEE YOU AT THE CINEMA 

 **penne** : we'll wait in the area where you buy food 

 **sigh** : :(((( OKAY COOOL SEE YOU SOON

penne is offline

* * *

 

simoon is online

 **simoon:** baz 

 **simoon:** are you nearly here

 **simoon:** we wont make it in time to get popcorn

baz is online

 **baz:** simon i was driving

 **baz:** youre at number 17 right

 **simoon:** YE

 **baz:** im outside

 **simoon:** shnit okay let me just grab my bag and ill be out

_simoon is offline_

_baz is offline_

* * *

_simon.ssnow created a chat with p.bunce and wellbelove.ag_

_simon.ssnow is online_

**simon.ssnow:** GUYS

 **simon.ssnow:** WHERE ARE YOU AT

 **simon.ssnow:** baz told me to take his phone because you emailed him our tickets and to go into the screen because getting popcorn would take ages

 **simon.ssnow:** so im currently sat alone in the cinema w bazs phone????????

 **simon.ssnow:** u left before us why arent u here yet

_p.bunce is online_

**p.bunce:** WHAT THE HELL 

 **p.bunce:** WHY ARE YOU ALONE????//

 **simon.ssnow:** THE LINE WAS SO LONG BAZ SAID HE WOULD GET THE POPCORN AND OUR DRINKS AND THEN GO IN

 **simon.ssnow:** but i have his phone which has the tickets on so??? idk how he will get in?? fuck

 **simon.ssnow:** penny he looks to good i awkwardly touched his hand and i swear to fucking GO D HE SMILED

 **p.bunce:** AGATHA SQUEALED AT THAT 

 **simon.ssnow:** where even are you

 **p.bunce:** like 5 mins away soz we were STUCK IN TRAFFIC LOOOOL

 **simon.ssnow:** OKAY PLS HURRY UP i dnt want to be alone with baz again im scared ill do something

 **p.bunce:** simon u cant hide from this forever, its okay to like him???

 **simon.ssnow:** no its not its not okay at all its baz and im me and he will never ever like me becayse thats just BAZ and im too afraid 

 **p.bunce** : of baz?

 **simon.ssnow:** of loving him

 **p.bunce:** frick simon no you dont need to be???? he does like u hes just blunt because hes BAZ butits okay it will all be okay i promise u xxx

 **simon.ssnow:** :(

 **p.bunce:** okay we're nearly there, we'll go in the screen w baz so he can actually get in lol c u soon si

_p.bunce is offline_

_simon.ssnow is offline_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fuck! im writing these to procrastinate doing my sixth form work ahahahaha BUT i enjoy doing them?? also for the next chapter i kind of want to actually write something? like i'll do a thing on their trip because theyre actually meeting n what i have planned would be hard to do in this format SO for ONE TIME ONLY ill do a cute lil written thing okay cool thanks for reading. also hope u all liked the cheeky htgawm reference


	4. trust in urself x

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the trip to the cinema ends weirdly

It was raining by the time Baz had parked outside of Simon's. His head poking slightly out of the window as he sacrificed his hand; pushing it out into the air to catch a few drops. He promptly pulled out his phone, texting Simon notifying him that he was there. After doing so, he ran his pale, dull fingers through his hair. He hadn't yet realized he was jittery, unable to sit for even a second without doing something with his hands.

_I need to stop before Snow's here._

Now the rain was quickening, Baz rolled up his window as he took in a breath and released it so abruptly he hadn't even realized Simon was now standing outside the door. His hair was messy, but when was it not. Such pretty, neat curls that were so spontaneous yet placed so delicately it almost seemed as though he'd placed each strand separately. Baz then noticed the pair of dark grey jeans that Simon was wearing.

He lent over and opened the passenger side door. "It was never locked, Snow." Baz mumbled, eyeing Simon as he sat down, dripping a few drops of rain onto Baz' car seats. It didn't bother him.

"You're wearing the jeans I got you?"

Simon grinned, squinting his eyes. "Yes, I am. I like them. A lot" He turned his head into his lap, and Baz could see the slightest hint of blush emerging on Simon's cheeks. "What time is it?" 

Baz knew he was late, but he hadn't lied. He really was driving and didn't pick up his phone because despite however much he wanted to- that's how accidents happen.

"It's five fifty-two. But like I said Snow-"

"You were driving, yes, I know." Simon looked up at him and smiled, it was more of a grin. "You're still late though, and you never are. I've already informed Penny."

 

Baz didn't reply, only smile back at Simon who was now complaining about something he couldn't care less about. The sky turned dull and murky. It was unhappy, and Baz could feel the rain plunging so quickly into the ground he turned his windscreen wipers on and cleared his view. Simon had stopped talking now, and was now looking at Baz. He didn't look back, he'd wanted too; but something was stopping him. He'd felt so calm since Simon was in the car, so safe. He slowed down as they waited in traffic, and so he turned to face Simon who blinked as soon as Baz was facing him. 

He was about to speak, but something in Simon's eyes stopped him. He felt so afflicted by his thoughts. His eyes so pure that he could see acres of land within them, he could see the stars, the deep blue that emerged as soon as he-

"Do you want to listen to some music?" Simon let out, shifting his eyesight. "I see you've got some CDs?"

_What the fuck_

"Yeah, uhh-' Baz lent over and opened the glove compartment, being careful not to touch Simon's leg, "I have a couple more in there."

He watched as Simon winced as he lent over, but pulled back and looked back at the road. Simon mumbled to himself before opening a CD and putting it in. Baz waited for the track to start-

"Alt-J." Simon stated, as he jumped slightly in his seat. "Relaxer isn't my favourite album, but the tracks are still insanely good. Everything they've ever done is incredible."

Baz couldn't help but press out a smirk. 

 

And so the album played as background music to the silent glares Simon and Baz shared, neither of them actually talking for the remainder of the journey. That's when they arrived, and Baz turned the engine off and suddenly they were sitting in silence.  Baz wanted to say something, anything, but instead chose not to. His lips pressed tightly together, as he noticed Simon do the exact same thing. He unlocked the doors and he got out, feeling an immense feeling as though he couldn't breathe. Simon followed after him, and they began walking into the cinema. 

It wasn't until they were inside that Baz noticed what Simon was actually wearing. His jeans- the ones he'd bought him for Christmas after he'd complimented his own, so tight on his legs they were so fitted all the way up to his-

 

"I like your top."  

 

He'd spoken aloud, his thoughts were inaudible. Simon looked good in everything and that bugged him, it always had. Every shirt, every top. Every pair of fucking jeans. This particular pair of jeans that he'd bought for Simon himself weren't just because Simon had said he'd liked them. He got them because he knew how Simon would look in the; how perfectly they would wrap around his thighs. He'd already mentioned the jeans, he couldn't talk about them again, hence the mentioning of the top.

"Thanks? It's just plain though?" Simon pushed back a laugh, he felt awkward. Baz was looking at him now and Simon could feel him noting down every single freckle on his face, every single fault. He wasn't sure he'd even done that himself in the seventeen years he'd been alive. Baz was wearing this top that sort of seemed like it'd be hard to get off. A v-neck, of course, yet despite the fact Baz did no other sport than football, his biceps were so clear he swore Baz would rip through it. Then were the jeans. Baz' jeans. They were the exact same as the ones he was wearing, only in a different colour. Baz' were blue, surprisingly. Baz never wore colour. Maybe it was just a sign of the times.

Baz nodded regardless, and began walking over to the food counter. It was so crowded, so many families with children that were crying, and couples walking around drinking each others drinks. He didn't realize how much he'd wanted that.

"It's so busy." Baz stated now, though his eyes kept clear on the people flooding around them, as if if he looked at Simon, it'd be a crime. Maybe it was to him. "What did you want? If I get the popcorn and the drinks, you could head into the screen. Is that okay? Agatha sent me our tickets so we can get in, yeah?"

"Uhh- yeah okay? I'll have whatever you're having. But Baz, how'll you get in if-"

"Really? The exact same?" Simon could see Baz was smirking now, still not looking at him though. "Fine, I can just get a large and we can share then."

 

Baz was looking at Simon now, as if for approval. He knew he would agree anyway and nod, because this was Simon Snow; dependent on other peoples approval rather than his own. Yet he couldn't help but note how Simon was looking back at him and he was about to say something when-

"Okay. Your phone? I'll make sure we have good seats."

Baz handed his phone to Simon, touching his hand so slightly that it made him smile, but he realized what he was doing and frowned as he quickly whispering the passcode, but Baz was so close to Simon's ear, he breathed and felt Simon shiver. He backed away and turned, biting his own lip to restrain himself. He watched as Simon walked away towards to attendant, and he walked through the doorway and headed towards their screen- realizing only then he didn't even know the screen number himself because it was on the ticket, and it wasn't like he'd fucking studied it.

 He sighed, he'd just wait for Penny and Agatha to get there and he'd go in with them.

* * *

 

 

"Yes, but Penny the second one is so nice- the blue one. It suits you so much" 

Agatha was sitting in the back of her Mother's car, with Penny sitting beside her. She'd brought some lipsticks with her, as she'd bought a new one earlier that day, a dark blue- which Penny was currently trying on. She'd tried on all of them, despite the fact she hated lipstick. 

"Agatha-"

"No, Penny. You look so fucking hot with that lipstick on, and I can assure you that you'll turn so many boys heads."

Penny sighed, looking into her reflection of the car window and touching her face slightly. She did look good.

 

That's when both of their phones went off, and Agatha read it aloud-

" _Guys, where are you at_ " She said, pausing afterwards as another message came through. " _Baz told me to take his phone because you emailed him our tickets and to go into the screen because getting popcorn would take ages_ "

 "Shit, ask him why." 

"Agatha, he just told us why." Penny sighed, looking back at her friend who was currently fixing her hair. She wasn't sure as to why Agatha was so worried about her appearance, she was so effortlessly perfect.

"Yes, but maybe he'll get onto talking about Baz, and that's the good shnit, that's what we want.'

Penny typed back a response, and then said-

 " _Penny he looks to good i awkwardly touched his hand and i swear to fucking god he smiled_ "

 

Agatha lifted up her head and let out a slight squeal, promptly followed by a giggle. "Why don't they just fuck already?"

Penny typed back a response and a few moments later had put her phone down and was smiling to herself when she turned to Agatha, who at this point was looking anxiously out of the window, hoping soon the traffic would move because she desperately wanted to talk to Baz. Agatha turned to Penny and laughed, withholding the secrets Baz had filled her with over the last couple of days. She didn't dare tell Penny, because she'd tell Simon and Baz didn't want him finding out from anyone else but him. The secret wasn't even a secret as everyone who is anyone would guess it. 

So gradually they made their way out of the traffic and were at the cinema, where they both jumped out and thanked Agatha's Mother for the lift. Attentively, they watched the car drive off; the sun beginning to make its way down also. It was darkening and the sun was no longer alive. 

Upon reaching the entrance, a figure jumped out from the door with hair so dark you could see the moon. Penny looked him up and down.

"Baz, what the fuck. Why is Simon alone?"

"Great he's been messaging you then?" Baz pressed, he lifted up his arm as if to fix his hair but the fact he was holding a drink and an excessively large popcorn restricted him. "I feel bad, but i thought it would be easier. I was wrong, so i've been standing here for 20 minutes-"

Agatha butted in; 

"What the shit, he's been alone for 20 minutes? Baz, are you fucking insane?" She breathed, pausing to gather her words, "This is so funny, right, we'll just get our food and you wait here and we can go in. Cool? We have, what? Like, 5 minutes? It'll be okay. We can make it."

 

* * *

 

By the time they'd gotten into the screen, Simon had placed his jacket, and his shoes on the surrounding chairs. 

Penny smiled and openly let out a breath- "Nice way to show reservations, Sigh."

"Thank you." He managed, letting down his feet to stand up. "So, how are we sitting?"

Agatha chimed right in, 

"Simon, go there, then Baz, I'll go next to Baz and Penny next to me."

Simon pulled a face. 

"But that means i'm excluded from the inner group talk."

"Simon, we're here to watch a film not have a nice chat."

 

Baz settled to the right on Simon, who eyed him as he sat. Baz whispered a subtle apology which made both himself and Simon beam. The popcorn was placed on Simon's lap, who'd immediately started eating it, and that made Baz' smile grow even bigger. He was happy. But when Baz lent over to take a small handful of popcorn, he stopped and mistakenly looked at Simon; already looking back at him. The regard they shared for each other made Baz' heart beat so much faster, and he clenched his hand and Simon felt it, despite not actually feeling it at all. He opened his mouth and let out a breath. Baz blinked and took the popcorn in his damp palm, not removing his eyesight off of Simon's stupidly perfect face.

It happened again, later in the film. Agatha was whispering something nonchalantly to Penny, who muttered a reply. Baz was about to shush them, as he turned to Simon and rolled his eyes. Simon grinned, and Baz could feel it burning through his skin. Simon looked at Baz and saw not a single thing he didn't want. Baz' eyes were set on him, they didn't do eye contact. At least, they hadn't done prior to the last month. Something had clicked, so faultlessly, so that each glance they shared made Simon feel like his whole world was wide. He felt it all; he felt the devotion and the tenderness. He felt himself flush red, the cinema lights too dim. The film was close to ending, and Simon felt so at home with his friends. He still shared a look with Baz, neither of them yearning to let it go. So when Simon reached for his drink, and Baz reached for popcorn, (a part of him knowing full well their hands would meet) his lips formed an apt smile. Simon's hand reached something different to his drink. Eagerly, Baz' fingers warmed as soon as he touched Simon, and his whole world lit up.

Simon pulled his eyes to the screen, but Baz' mind concentrated on the boy beside him, whose face was so prettily laced with freckles. Baz had spent so much time analyzing Simon's face. Every freckle, every mole, how his cheeks blush, how his lips curl when he smiles. Every single little thing made Baz' grip tighten. They hadn't spoken about this since the party, he was afraid they never would. He didn't care, he just kept his fingers intertwined with Simon's. He noted how Simon was no longer looking at him, but he didn't look away. He squeezed his hand, feeling Simon's body tighten, and he turned to look and Baz' eyes glowed a colour Simon wished he could see forever.

"I never stopped," Baz whispered, sincerely. "I still do."

Simon was about to speak, when the credits began to roll and the lights turned on, and Simon whipped his hand away from Baz. He felt Baz' hurt to deep in his heart it began to hurt him. Simon was afraid. He was afraid of letting love in; of admitting it. He was afraid of loving Baz because he knew he wasn't enough.

Baz turned to Agatha and Penny and they shared a laugh, standing up. Agatha collected her bag and gave Penny a look. Simon was standing when Baz turned to pick up their popcorn and his drink, yet the look he gave Simon was so chilling, he felt his whole body collectively shiver. 

By the time they reached the corridor leading to the exit, Penny announced-

"Right, so i need a piss. I drank a large Pepsi and i cannot believe i lasted the whole film."

Baz sniggered, "Congratulations, do you want an award of sorts?"

"Your congratulations is enough for me, Tyrannus."

"Tyrannus." Agatha repeated, holding a look with Baz. She knew. "Shit, I think i left my phone in there. Baz, come help me look?"

"What about me?" Simon groaned, already holding Penny's jacket and bag, her leftover popcorn and, for some reason, a sock. 

"You wait here so Penny isn't confused when she sees none of us are here."

 

Agatha opened the door to the screen and held it open for Baz who followed in quickly after her. She looked into his eyes and saw his regret; his fear.

"Baz, what happened?"

"Nothing." 

She sighed, Baz had talked about Simon so much over the last few weeks, even if it was indirect. After the party, he acted different. As if he had hope, but now it was gone and she feared he would never be truly content. She looked at him with every ounce of gratification her little body could build up. It all came to her mind; the countless times he'd helped her when she was struggling with a hopeless crush, every time she'd been pissed off, every second of her anger would be redacted with peace. He was at war with himself constantly and she wanted him to take his own advice. 

She let out a breath, "Baz," she started, "You know how you feel. It's real. You can't ignore it anymore, alright? This is your life, and your story."

He looked at the floor, desperate. 

"Whatever happened, it's not the first time. The party- right? It'll happen again. And again. And again, it will continue to happen until you open your fucking mouth and tell Simon the truth."

"You said this is my story, but what if i can't see an ending?"

"We're seventeen, Baz, of course you can't see an ending. But this chapter ends with you being happy, and Simon's the key. I promise you. Trust in him."

 

Agatha pulled her hair that hung by her face behind her ear, her fingers so agile and pale. 

"But most importantly," She started, candidly, "You need to trust in yourself."

  

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what is UP i've started sixth form and xxx i've only had one lesson n i feel DEAD. anyway its cool so far? i've done so much work in preparation so i didnt have much time to write but this is what ive done in the time i DID manage to find. my writing is ugly and so !!!weird! i love writing and have countless fics so i may post more one day. this is also a two part chapter, the rest of the trip is in the second part. after that it goes back to the texting!!! have a great day!!!


	5. agatha yeeted simon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they go to a restaurant and agatha does something BAD

The sun had set by the time they left the cinema, with the stars laying sleepily in the sky, and the moon looking down as if it were a judge. They were heading to get something to eat; Agatha had suggested getting something Italian, and Penny wanted something Greek. Simon, who was being both indecisive and picky, was okay with eating anything, but seemed to disagree with anything anyone said. Baz, on the other hand, stood quiet. It was usually the other way around. 

Penny chatted on about some meal she'd had at a Greek restaurant when she'd gone out with her family, with Agatha nodding along fondly. A streetlight flickered as they walked past it, which made Simon look up. He'd had his hands in his pockets, his head down. He felt awful. 

Baz noticed how Simon looked up, and looked at him watching the helplessly flickering, lambent light. He'd taken into consideration what Agatha had told him, but that wasn't him. Yes, his heart jumped whenever Simon would look his way, and no, he wasn't going to try and deny the fact he was desperately attracted to him. But admitting feelings wasn't him. And it wasn't Simon, either. He wondered, for a second, if it would stay this way forever. Simon was looking at him now, his eyes empty. No- not empty. They were full; busy. Baz could almost see straight through. Simon's brain was on fire and Baz could feel the heat emanating from him. 

"Okay, so it's what? Like, quarter to nine?" Agatha blurted, interrupting Penny, along with the apprehensive glares Simon and Baz had shared. Her hair was up now. "I need to be back at ten, can't we just pick somewhere to eat? I'm starving."

Two faces looked back at her, but Baz' remained on Simon. 

"Let's just go into the next food place we walk past. Deal?" Penny proposed, spinning around to face both Simon and Baz. "Okay?"

Simon flinched, and then nodded. He could feel Baz watching him still.

_I can't do this._

Baz didn't stop.

 

So they continued walking, even though Baz had never really agreed. He wasn't hungry for food. Agatha suddenly stopped, and began grinning so helplessly.

"Christ." Penny groaned, looking up at the sign which illuminated in the dimness of the street; "Bella Italia."

Agatha leaped forward towards the door, as a little bell rang to announce her entry. The disappointingly beautiful, hefty door shut behind her. Penny let out a breath. 

"Sometimes I wonder if she plans everything."

She let herself in, holding open the door for Simon, who lead himself in after. He forced a laugh, he'd never done one faker. He wasn't in the mood to be sincere; he just wanted to go home. Baz lingered for a second, letting in an extensive breathe which filled him with a sense of newness. His hair had fallen upon his pale, dull face; with strands getting caught behind his ears. He pulled a hand from the pocket of his jacket and pushed it through his hair, attempting to align it once more. It failed, as he saw his reflection and the strands fall back down. He huffed and hesitantly entered the restaurant.

 It was so dimly lit that Baz hadn't known he was walking into a doorway. He held one hand out to find his way around the doorway, and he slyly stuck the other further in front of him and grabbed hold of Simon's jacket, which was regrettably close to his ass. He felt Simon's heart pound one hundred times faster. He smiled to himself as Simon guided himself and the boy, now clinging to him, inside. The restaurant was lit brighter towards the center, which held tables covered gently is fabrics, and little pots of salt and pepper which sat beside a Menu holder. As they all stood waiting, Penny leaned over and grabbed a Menu from the closest table, quickly hiding her face behind it as she studied what the restaurant had to offer to four cold teenagers, and one who was slightly aroused (as Baz felt both embarrassed and relieved about how close his hand was to touching Simon's ass.)

Penny lifted up her head, "They have four different choices of cheese for the Cheese Pizzas. I'm in love."

"What kinds of pasta do they have?" Simon asked, he wasn't avoiding eye contact with Baz per se, because he was avoiding it with everyone. "I'm really feeling some tagliatelle right now."

Penny delectably listed the variety of pastas they served, and the rather long, seemingly unending list of sauces. 

That's when a man came over, and smiled nonchalantly at them. His eyes were old, much like his smile. He stank of discern. Penny eyed him slowly, then dragging her eyes up to meet his. He blinked back. "Table for four, then?" He sighed, it was obviously close to closing hour and he didn't seem pleased at all that there were now four teenagers cluttering up the waiting area. 

Agatha nodded rather abruptly, turning to giggle to Penny so that the man wouldn't see. The man backed away and flicked his hand as if to ask them to follow. Penny flung the menu back onto the table, to which Baz sighed and felt inclined to put it back into its holder properly. Simon watched him and smiled briefly. 

They were quickly led to a small corner at the far edge of the room; where the lighting was dimmest. It was a booth, with spaces for two on each side. Agatha and Penny slid in one side next to each other. Baz swore he saw then grin at each other. Without making a fuss, he sat down besides Simon and turned to face the window. 

"Okay, I'm definitely getting a margherita pizza. With extra cheese? Should I allow myself to get more cheese?" Penny dragged on, "Fuck it, yeah. Yeah, I will. I deserve it. Agatha, what are you getting?"

Unfazed, Agatha grunted as if so say she hadn't yet decided. Simon stretched and dropped his Menu onto the table. He grinned at Penny as he announced his own order, "Pollo m-" He stopped, "Milanese..? Yeah. Pollo Milanese."

"Are you sure you want to order something you can't even say correctly?" Penny stated, to which Agatha burst into laughter. Simon looked down and continued reading- "Chicken breast in golden herby breadcrumbs, served with spicy spaghetti p- pomodoro, topped with tomato, onion, Granello..? -Cheese and rocket. That sounds incredible and fuck you both for laughing at me. I hope you enjoy your boring pizza, Penny."

Baz grabbed the Menu from Simon and propped it on his lap. He loved when Simon got angry- his heartbeat rising just a little, so that when he stopped talking he had to catch his breath. Baz wanted to catch it for him. Wait- no he didn't. Baz looked deeper into the Menu and ignored whatever Penny was now talking about.

A moment later, Agatha called over the Waiter, who carried an unenthusiastic smile, and called out her order. Penny followed, and as she asked if she could have more cheese, the Waiter paused and looked at her. He then went back to writing and turned to Simon. Simon, who'd spent a minute practicing saying his order in his head, performed it and only stuttered a grand total of three times. He seemed pleased with himself, and then everyone turned to Baz. Now Baz, with a mind completely filled with thoughts of Simon, had no idea what he wanted to order. He posed his head down and said the first thing he saw. "Calzones. Please. With meat." Penny pushed out a giggle, and had to cover her mouth to avoid bursting into laughter.

Now extremely unimpressed, the Waiter asked for what they'd like to drink, to which Penny and Agatha asked for a coke, and Simon asked for sparkling apple juice. Of course he did.

Without meaning to, Baz said, "Sparkling apple juice." Yet, he'd said it because the way Simon said it filled him with so much warmth that he'd been repeating it in his head over and over. He didn't want to drink it, but he saw the man already writing it down and he felt it rude to ask for a coke instead. So Simon glared at Baz with a smile placed on his lips- "You want Sparkling apple juice? Really?" 

"Yes, actually. I do."

The man left, leaving Penny to quickly pull her gaze onto Baz again. 

"Calzones. Please. With meat." Penny mocked, causing Agatha to laugh at him too. "What the fuck, Baz? Did you get possessed? Who orders food like that?"

Baz felt himself flush with colour, which was unusual. "Fuck off, Penny. I didn't know what I wanted to order so I just said the first thing I saw. I like calzones anyway." He rolled his eyes at them both and turned his head to his lap, only to see Simon's hand was on the seat and besides Baz'. He kept his eyes to himself, but he could feel the immense rise to Simon's heartbeat. He wanted to slow it, he wanted to hold Snow's hand. But he didn't He didn't move his hand at all, rather he looked up at the window and made out the silhouettes from shadows made in the glowing brightness of the street lights. He'd never felt this sad.

So the drinks came, shortly followed by their meals. Baz watched Simon sip on his sparkling apple juice from the corner of his eye and couldn't help but think it was the cutest thing he'd ever seen. Penny made them all suggest movies for her to watch, and they then got onto the topic of Halloween. 

"Why don't you all come to mine on Halloween and we can dress up and watch a film or something? My parents are away I think?" Agatha posed. "It's on a Wednesday during half term, so we don't need to worry about School."

But shockingly, Baz spoke first. "Yeah, let's do that. I already have a costume idea."

Simon's eyes lifted away from his food and swallowed, eager to hear. "What is it?"

"You'll know on the day." Baz replied, having a sip of his drink. 

And that left Simon's heart beating even faster.

* * *

 

As they left the restaurant, it was raining. Puddles filled the street as Penny pulled up her hood. Simon stepped out after her and immediately jumped in a puddle, much to Penny's dismay. He grinned and walked along, and Agatha trailed after them with Baz by her side. 

"You okay?" She asked, batting raindrops away from her eyes. "This rain's long overdue."

Baz didn't reply with words, but a small nod, to which Agatha took as a no. She understood why yet she didn't completely agree with what Baz was doing. They walked in silence for a minute, listening to Simon and Penny mumble a television theme Baz didn't recognize. Agatha's pale eyes were watching him and he could feel her judgement. 

"It's shit, you know." She said, "All of this."

Baz nodded.

"I'm doing you a favour." Agatha breathed softly, "I'm doing this now, because I care and I love both of you so much-"

"Agatha- What? No-"

Agatha skipped ahead and pulled out her leg, and Baz knew what was happening. He begged himself to run because then he could save himself the second-hand embarrassment. In a second, Agatha's leg had stepped on one of Simon's laces and he was on the ground, a face full of confusion. Penny said nothing; only looked back at Agatha and she mouthed something. Baz hadn't run. He stood completely still, until Simon looked at him and he felt everything.

Baz ran up to Simon, who hadn't even bothered to stand up, and grabbed hold of his hand. Penny stepped forward and held the other. Together, they pulled him up and Simon laughed to himself. "I don't even know how that happened." He frowned, "My jeans-"

There, on his jeans, was blood bleeding through. He sighed, and looked up at Baz, looking directly into his eyes. With his heart he said, "I'm sorry. You got me these. What if the stain doesn't come out?"

"Uh- it will. It's okay. Come to mine and i'll help you get it out." He realized what he was saying, "That's... unless you don't want to? But you will need to wash them as soon as you get in or it might not come out."

Agatha stood still. As did Penny, at this point. They shared a look and Agatha's face was so painless she almost felt guilty. A part of her felt bad for pushing it to happen, ( _Literally_ , she thought, _Fuck off, Agatha. You're not funny._ ) yet she knew that without Baz and Simon talking about their feelings, nothing would ever happen. She was bored of nothing happening.

"No- no. I do. I don't know what there is at home to clean this anyway. I'll phone and let them know I'll be back late."

Baz expressed a smile softly, "I'll drop you home later. Well-" He turned to Agatha and Penny. He shared a look with Agatha. "We'll go now. Talk to you later, Penny."

Baz pressed himself against Simon as he waved goodbye, and then he faced Baz and realised how close they were. He didn't move; neither did Baz. He only grinned. "I can't believe I tripped. I can't believe I'm actually bleeding. Trust me to be the one to do it, though."

He didn't like how Simon filtered everything through satire and humour. He didn't like how Simon was physically hurt. He didn't like how he was probably hurting Simon, too.

"Are you okay though? Does it hurt? I think My step-mum will have some plasters."

Simon smiled, silently thanking Baz. 

 

And so when they reached Baz' car, Baz opened the door for Simon, and then he went around the other way and let himself in. "Wait- how are they getting home?" Simon queried.

"Don't know, don't care." Baz muttered, and he pulled the car out of its space and drove hastily. There, in the car, was a feeling of such a thick devotion. It was so painful for them both to ignore, yet painless when they didn't think of it. There they were, with each other. Baz' only thought of helping the boy whom he loved, and Simon's being of how grateful he was that the boy he loved was willing to help him.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU FOR 140 HITS!! WOW!! ALSO im sorry this is a million years overdue i'm so caught up in work!!! legit i feel so bad for this being so late. I've had so much to do for school and actually forgot about this for a while lol sorry but here i am!!! now the written parts are over it'll get back into texting which is so fun to do. i hope u liked this chapter!!! also sorry the halloween chapters will be up AFTER halloween? i love halloween n mad i couldnt write a chapter to be up in time but hey!!! oh well!!! see u soon ;))


	6. baz hates arthur read

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they play smash or pass and agatha is confused

(hi very quick psa to say that the characters switch between the main gc and their own chats with eachother!!! aka penny and ag have their own chat and so on. this isnt a certain app or anything i made this all up so if u dont understand who is talking to who pls comment and ill make it more obvious in the future!!!)

 

_aggie is online_

**aggie:** YEEEET

 **aggie:** WHATS GOOD BITCH

 **aggie:** i found my lipstick btw lol it was in my bag

 **aggie:** just wanted to know if simon has ??? updated?????// you?

 **aggie:** pls reply i am. in need,

_pen <333 is online_

**pen <333: **STOP SPAMMING MY PHONE VIBRATE DFOR LIKE A MINUTE LOL

 **pen <333: **but no

 **pen <333:** he has not said anything yet

 **aggie:** :((((((

 **pen <333: **honestl tho,,,

 **pen <333:**he probably wont say anthing lol

 **aggie:** what why

 **aggie:** because of me??/ LOOL

 **aggie:** they will thank me when theyre getting married asfkabfb

 **pen <333: **LMAO NO BUT FOR REAL AG SIMON WAS ACTUALLY HURT 

 **pen <333: **i do hope hes okay they left so soon

 **aggie:** ye true i feel shit for hurting him :(

 **aggie:** my boy

 **aggie:** i just...

 **aggie:** baz just kept looking so fuckin SAD AND I HATED THAT 

 **aggie:** i told him to just DO IT AND SPEAK TO BAZ

 **aggie:** AND HE WOULDNTTTTT

 **pen <333: **yeah i get u its frustrating

 **pen <333: **but apart from u simons never done this before lol

 **aggie:** tru

 **aggie:** but even then we only dated for a year

 **aggie:** and it was like two years ago???? wasnt that huge lol 

 **aggie:** simon like .... seriously fucking likes baz and baz feels the same

 **pen <333: **i just really hope they talk tonight

 **pen <333: **what do you think theyre doin rn

 **aggie:** suckin

 **pen <333:**...... suck WHAT SORRY

 **aggie:** you KNOW WHAT BITC B

 **pen <333: **sBHADFHABF STOP AGATHA NOO 

 **pen <333: **THATS SO CURSED FUCJASFA

 **aggie:** MHFBJAFJADFJASHIH

 **aggie:** its probably true

 **agaie:** theres a 90% chance

 **aggie:** okay my mother is calling now shes probs gonna yell at me lol c u soon b xoxoxoo

_aggie is offline_

_pen <333 is offline_

* * *

_sigh is online_

**sigh:** aloha sprinklerinos 

 **sigh:** it is ... i .,,

 **sigh:** baz just dropped me off and i feel like i just attended a HOSPITAL

 **sigh:** was i a good patient baz

 **sigh:** pls say yes

_penne is online_

**penne:** SIMON UR ALIVE 

 **penne:** we were WORRIED

 **sigh:** YES I AM

 **penne:** how is ur leg

 **penne:** does it HURT???

 **sigh:** its OKAY but yes it hurts but baz gave me a plaster lol

 **sigh:** also he is taking care of my jeans

 **penne:** :(((((((((( 

 **sigh:** im still confused as to how i even fell lol ive spent so many years fallif

 **sigh:** falling

 **sigh:** over my laces that ive TRAINED MYSELF to walk without tripping??///??/

 **penne:** hmmmmmmm

 **sigh:** :( YOLO

 **penne:** what did u wear instead lol

 **sigh:** baz gave me a pair of his other jeans to borrow

 **sigh:** if i even get them THE SLIGHTEST BIT DIRTY I AM DEAD apparently?

 **penne:** ooooooooof

_baz is online_

**baz:** i felt my presence

 **penne:** wow how did u do that

 **baz:** magic (*˙︶˙*)☆*° (๑˃͈꒵˂͈๑)

 **sigh:** EMOTICONS SNFAHFKAS

 **sigh:** uwu

 **penne:** baz is an uwu girl now

 **baz:** i will never uwu

 **penne:** boooo

 **sigh:** but u just said it

 **sigh:** as soon as u say uwu u are an uwu girl

 **baz:** what about an uwu boy

 **penne:** nb uwu

 **baz:** thats acceptable

 **sigh:** where is ag @@@@@

 **baz:** dying

 **sigh:** :(

 **penne:** baz i heard u were a doctor

 **penne:** thank u for savin simons LIFE

 **baz:** it is my pleasure

 **baz:** i hope ur okau

 **baz:** okay.

 **sigh:** yes im okay thank you

 **sigh:** ill giv eu your jeans on monday

 **penne:** :)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) uwuUWUW OWO

_sigh changed baz 's name to uwu baz_

**uwu baz:** unacceptable

 **uwu baz:** actually no thats gross

_uwu baz changed uwu baz 's name to baz is superior_

**baz is superior:** thats better

 **sigh:** :( no

 **baz the superior:** yes

 **sigh:** because you looked after me like the true daddy you are youre allowed that name for ONE HOUR. only. no more.

 **baz the superior:** two

 **sigh:** one

 **baz the superior** : one and a half ..

 **penne** : ..................

 **sigh** : fine

 **baz the superior** : i live up to my title

 **penne** : wow so majestic

 **penne** : not self centered AT ALL,,,?

 **baz the superior:** nope not at all i deserve this name

_baz the superior is offline_

**penne:** oop he gone

 **penne:** yeeted off

 **sigh** : hes wasting hi S TIME

_penne is offline_

**sigh:** wtf i almost died tonight and this is how im treated ??????

 **sigh:** smh disrespectful.

* * *

 

 _bazoo is online_  

 **bazoo:** since fucking when is my name bazoo on here uh

 **bazoo:** pleas e change it back penny

_pen is online_

**pen:** uh SINCE ALWAYS

 **pen** : we never talk 1 to 1 :9999

 **bazoo:** fine

 **bazoo:** anyway

 **bazoo:** need to be quick i only have an hour and a half

 **pen** : hit me

 **bazoo:** does simon know it was agatha

 **bazoo:** dw its obvious no

 **bazoo:** we need to tell him

 **pen:** uh NO WE DONT

 **bazoo:** YES WE DO.

 **bazoo:** yuo dont undertsand

 **bazoo:** when i took simon to mine he was actually hurt 

 **bazoo** : he grazed his whole knee and although it wasnt bad it was still like BLEEDING

 **bazoo** : because agatha pushed him

 **pen:** she didn't push him

 **pen:** she TRIPPED HIM

 **bazoo:** she still hurt him

 **pen:** but her intentions were good

 **bazoo:** ?????/ no tnhey werent???/

 **bazoo:** i assume u know the whole thing

 **pen:** ye

 **pen** : and i understand why she did it

 **bazoo** : ughhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

 **bazoo:** its  not as easy as just talking to him about it

 **bazoo** : nothing even happened so agathas plan failed anyway

 **pen** : what wait wht happened then

 **pen:** and why did u leave SO FAST???//

 **bazoo:** i left so quickly because i knew if wed waited simin would refuse to go anywhere but home and he'd sulk

 **pen** : simin lol

 **bazoo:** and i didnt want him to go home hurt and have them question him about it yk?

 **bazoo** : anyway

 **bazoo:** i drove him to mind and we went to my bathroom and i cleaned his leg

 **pen:** you...... clean..d

 **pen:** sjabfahj

 **pen:** like in DEATH NOTE?

 **bazoo** : fuyck off im not a weeb

 **bazoo:** but no that was feet anyway i swear

 **bazoo** : STOP SIDETRACKING

 **bazoo** : ONLY HAVE AN HOUR AND 25 MINUTES  NOW

 **pen:** :(((((((

 **bazoo** : i leant him a pair of my jeans and then i dropped him home

 **bazoo** : i offered to let him stay over if he wanted but he said no

 **bazoo:** so yeah 

 **bazoo:** that was all

 **pen:** :')

 **pen** : fuck whatever may have happend u looked after him and thats special 

 **bazoo** : i'll tell simon when im read

 **pen** : okay

 **pen** : im sorry

 **pen** : we dont want to rush u 

 **pen** : we just want you both to be happy

 **bazoo** : i undertsnad that but simon actually got hurt because of that and thats just shit

 **bazoo** : anyway.

 **bazoo** : i must return to the gc for my hour and 23 minutes

_bazoo is offline_

_pen is offline_

* * *

 

_baz the superior is online_

**baz the superior** : i am back hello

 **sigh:** the disespect

 **sigh:** ,,,,

 **sigh:** while you both LEFT ME ALONE i found some pictures i lov a LOT

 **sigh:** [you only deserve this one because its US](https://static.tumblr.com/be493af04875c7f6164a2f65b71789b4//B7Tnt9j71/tumblr_static_tumblr_static__640.jpg)

 **baz the superior:** wow it actually is

 **baz the superior:** agatha is muffy

 **sigh** : and penny is francine sanfajsfak

 **sigh:** wow

 **baz the superior:** wait

 **baz the superior:** who is who

 **baz the superior:** im arthur right?

 **sigh:** no 

 **sigh:** i am

 **sigh:** i have the exact same hat as him

 **baz the superior:** fuck that

 **baz the superior:** you eat as much as buster and love food as much

 **baz the superior:** wait do i actually even want to be arthur

 **sigh:** ,,, no one does

 **baz the superior:** he gives off some vibes that i dont like

_penne is online_

**sigh:** UAHFKSKF WHAT VIBES LMAO

 **sigh:** like.. dumb bitch vibes

 **baz the superior:** no he just seems like a coward

 **baz the superior:** also i swear he had a weird obsession with wanting to be tall

 **sigh:** NFSAKFBASH,FB

 **sigh:** STOP DISSING ARTHUR

 **baz the superior:** so for those reasons i will happily let you be arthur. im already taller than you

 **baz the superior:** arthur the fuckign weirdo

_sigh renamed the chat 'baz hates arthur read'_

**baz the superior:** thats correct

 **baz the superior:** the only valid opinion on arthur

 **sigh:** do u actually hate him

 **baz the superior:** yes now im thinking about it

 **penne:** WWAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENEIN

 **penne:** i left for FIVE MINUTES and now baz has something against a CARTOON ANIMAL

 **baz the superior:** arthur is a coward

 **sigh:** arthur is my boy

 **sigh** : enough of this bullying now

 **penne:** smash or pass: arthur

 **sigh:** PENYN HES A FUCKING 8 YEAR OLD AARDVARK AFKBSFBslfa

 **sigh:** STOO IT NOW

 **penne:** ADBASLFBSTILL

 **baz the superior:** ...pass, fortunately

 **penne:** simon at least baz ANSWERED ME

 **sigh:** BAZ NO WHY

 **sigh:** things we dont stan: this whole conversatan

 **penne:** CONVERSATAN

 **sigh:** BECAUDE THIS IS CURSED

 **baz the superior:** lets play smash or pass

 **sigh:** ASUFKABS NOO

 **sigh:** wait no this could be fun

 **sigh:** OAKY YES LETS GO

 **penne:** one rule

 **sigh:** what

 **baz the superior:** what rule

 **baz the superior:** only one rule

 **penne:** your first answer is taken

 **penne:** so u cant say yes and then change to no

 **penne:** once u smash u smash lol

 **sigh:** THIS COULD GET MESSY THEN

 **sigh:** im so fuckin redy

 **baz the superior:** fuck okay

 **baz the superior:** none of this is fr though just as a psa

 **baz the superior:** before we start

 **baz the superior:** if i say smash its for hypothetical reasoning only and if i were actually able to smash irl i wouldnt

 **sigh:** YEEET

 **penne:** okay baz the virgin lol

 **sigh:** SHSHSHSHSH PENNY

 **baz the superior:** shut up you are too

 **penne:** never said i wasnt ;)

 **baz the superior:** okay lets go then

 **baz the superior:** do we take turns

 **penne:** wait should we wait for ag

 **baz the superior** : no

 **sigh:** YEAH LETS WAIT

 **baz the superior:** no we're wasting my time with this name

 **baz the superior:** only one hour and 15 minutes left 

 **sigh:** are u seriously fuckin COUNTING TIME

 **sigh:** jesus christ baz

 **baz the superior:** its important

 **penne:** yeet

 **penne:** okay while we wait i have afunny video to share

_penne shared a link via[youtube](https://www.youtube.com/), visit it [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9sxgbpTeiWQ&index=8&t=0s&list=PLGe2NQ8MZyCZlSdQgUyz_NiSZIR8HJ7rF)._

**sigh:** wait wtf why can u just link it normalyl like we do

 **penne:** :(

 **sigh:** FUCKIN NOOB

 **penne:** I DONT KNOW HOW TO DO T LIKE U AND BAZ DO

 **baz the superior:** what penny how do you not know

 **baz the superior:** just click on hyperlink message at the top of the screen when youre typing

 **penne:**..... what

 **sigh:** ADFHBSLDH THIS IS SO FUNNY PENNY U LEGIT ARE A NOOB LOOOOOOL 

 **penne:** simon shit the fuck up okay

 **sigh:** SHIT THE FUCK UP

 **baz the superior:** shit the fuck up

 **baz the superior:** penny i usually agree with you but i agree with simon on this

 **baz the superior:** you are a noob

 **baz the superior:** this calls for superior action to be taken

 **sigh:** ooooooof penny sorry b xxx

_baz the superior changed penne 's name to noob_

**noob:** :( why 

 **sigh:** yeet

 **sigh:** thats rough penny

 **sigh:** but u asked for it

 **baz the superior:** we'll show you how to do it on monday

 **noob:** >:(

 **baz the superior:**  (ﾉ´ヮ´)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

 **noob:** fucking uwu

 **baz the superior:** fuck off noob

 **noob:** NO

 **baz the superior:** yes

 **noob:** NO

 **baz the superior:** yes

 **sigh:** wow i just watched the video pen

 **sigh:** not disappointed

 **sigh:** very good content

 **noob:** thank u simon

 **sigh:** :)

 **sigh:** i think we should start now

 **noob:** ye i dont think ag is coming anytime soon

 **noob:** i think she was talking to her mum wheni last spoke to her

 **baz the superior:** fuck yeah i watched it 

 **baz the superior:** very good penny

_baz the superior changed noob 's name to slight less of a noob_

**slightly less of a noob** : wtf no

 **slightly less of a noob:** simon help no

_sigh changed slightly less of a noob 's name to noob_

**baz the superior:** wtf 

 **baz the superior:** simon this is your final warning 

 **sigh:** ;SSDHASD BEFRE WHAT

 **baz the superior:** before i change your name too

 **sigh:** i'll just change it back lol

 **sigh:** try me bitch

 **noob:** YEEEEEET GO ON SIMON

 **baz the superior:** i said final warning

 **baz the superior:** so u have one last chance

 **baz the suprior:** dont test me

 **sigh:** asbfydgsfljh

 **sigh:** no

 **sigh:** im co admin u cant tell me what to do

 **baz the superior:** ill make penny a co admin too so she can change your name as well

 **noob:** no baz ill change yours too

 **noob:** i want this power now

 **noob:** pls vote for me to be a co admin xxxx

 **sigh:** no

 **baz the superior:** no

 **noob:** fuck u both

 **noob:** before i cry because ur both bullies lets start the game

 **sigh:** whta game

 **sigh:** OH YEAH SDJASGJASH 

 **sigh:** GO GO GO BAZ GO FIRST

 **baz the superior:** okay

 **baz the superior: smash or pass:** penny

 **noob:** wtf i didnt ask for this

 **sigh:** smash i love my bby grl x

 **baz the superior:** penny u asked to play the game to here we are

 **noob:** fuck you 

 **sigh:** penny wgatrs ur answer 

 **sigh:** smash or pass>???/

 **noob:** no

 **noob:** fine

 **noob:** smash

 **noob:** i dont hate myself as much as to pass the opportunity to smash myself.

 **baz the superior:** valid answer

 **baz the superior:** penny ur turn

 **noob:** no

 **sigh:** BAZ

 **sigh:** YOU NEED TO answer too

 **baz the superior:** no i dont

 **baz the superior:** if i asked it i dont need to answer

 **sigh:** YES YOU DO 

 **noob:** WELL

 **noob:** go on then baz

 **baz the superior:** okay real answer is pass but because youre not a guy. i appreciate u a lot though

 **sigh:** BAFHSLAJDAS AW

 **noob:** wow soft baz is here

 **noob:** (ﾉ´ヮ´)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ ☆*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*☆

 **baz the superior:** stop emoticons are my thing

 **baz the superior:** stop stealing my brand

 **sigh:** so ur passing on penny because she doesnt have a dick

 **sigh:** ,,,,,,

 **noob:** yeet

 **noob:** i understand

 **noob:** i appreciate u too baz

 **baz the superior:** okay penny your turn

 **noob: smash or pass:** james saint 

 **sigh:** lol who sorry

 **noob:** james

 **baz the superior:** from school simon

 **sigh:** ,, ? james SAINT? like james james

 **noob:** yes

 **noob:** from our year

 **sigh:** uh idk

 **noob:** so thats a yes

 **baz the superior:** honestly? smash. hes gay and hot so why not

 **noob:** HES GAY?/// UH

 **baz the superior:** yeah he tried to get with me at the party in summer

 **noob:** yeet

 **noob:** wow i never knew that

 **sigh:** w

_sigh is offline_

**noob:** where did he go

 **baz the superior:** who knows

 **noob:** probably to wank over james

 **noob:** id smash too tbh even though ive just found out hes gay 

 **baz the superior:** i think everyones wanked over james

 **noob:** baz NO SDBSAKHBD

 **noob:** who is the weirdest person youve ever wanked over

 **baz the superior:** okay so what we're not doing is That.

 **noob:** :( 

 **noob:** pls

 **baz the superior:** no wtf

 **baz the superior:** tell me yours then

 **noob:** okay i agree lets not play this anymore

 **baz the superior:** LMAO PENNY WHO IS IT

 **noob:** ill tell u mine if u tell me urs

_agatha is online_

**baz the superior:** ummm

 **baz the superior:** fine

 **agatha:** wtf so much happened why

 **agatha:** im gonna read this all brb

 **noob:** fine baz go on our other chat

 **baz the superior:** fine

_baz the superior is offline_

_noob is offline_

**agatha:** wait wtf dont leave me alone

 **agatha:** where did si go 

 **agatha:** simon are you ther

 **agatha: :** :(((((((((

 **agatha:** okay its like nearlu MIDNIGHT SEE YOU GUYS ON MONDAY 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow hello i felt bad for not posting in like two months and i posted yesterday so heres another!!! i love my bbys so much. also rainbow announced wayward son is coming out in 2019 INSTEAD OF 2020 AND I FUCKING CRIED I LOVE MY BOYS SO MF MUCH I cant wait to see them again. have a good rest of ur day !!!! x


	7. the case of agathas fork

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they have a court case over an incident involving baz and agathas fork

_agatha is online_

**agatha:** whats up Fuckers!

 **agatha:** hope u all had a sick monday

 **agatha:** would like to publically thank baz for putting my fork in the bin xxxx

_noob is online_

**agatha** : PENNY 

 **agatha** : my bby how r u grl x

 **noob** : u know wat

 **noob** : am feelin pretty good. my maths test went okay??? so im glad?//

 **agatha** : WOW IM SO PROUD OF YOU 

 **noob** : THANK U IT WAS HARD BUT I DID ALL THE QUESTIONS AND AM HAPPY WITH MY ANSWERS

 **agatha** : ur gonna make a level maths ur BITC

 **agatha** : did baz find it okay

 **noob** : idk he left as soon as it finished 

_sigh is online_

**sigh** : hola bitchatos

 **noob** : SI

 **noob** : was goin to ask u to change my name pls its been this since saturday

 **sigh** : SURE WHAT TO B

 **noob** : uhhh penny

 **sigh** : boring

 **noob** : pen

 **agatha** : whts ur fave type of pen

 **noob** : biro

 **agatha** : colour?

 **noob** : black

 **noob** : ANYONE WHO USES BLUE PENS ARE FUCKIN DEAD TO ME THOSE ARE RANK

 **agatha** : si used one the whole of year 10

 **sigh** : why am i always being.   attacked.

 **noob** : simon. year 10 you is my enemy 

 **noob** : i actually forgot about that

 **noob** : si remember when your pen exploded in your mouth SANJBFA

 **agatha** : LMAOOOO IN ENLGISH LIT AND MISS FULLY YELLED AT HIM

 **sigh** : i try NOT T O REMEMEBER THAT THNAKS

 **noob** : ;)) my messy bby

 **noob** : love u a lot xxxx

 **sigh** : .

 **noob** : :(

 **sigh** : ..

 **agatha** : yeet trouble in paradise

 **sigh** : penny, because u are bullying me your name will be changed tooo;;;;;

 **noob** : to.....

 **agatha** : SO MUCH TENSION

 **noob** : IM SCARD 

 **noob** : SCARED

_sigh changed noob 's name to blue biro_

**sigh** : there u go

 **blue** **biro** : no ur fucking rudde

 **blue biro** : cannot believe this

 **blue biro** : i'll set baz on you

 **agatha** : baz can fuck OFF AT THE MOMENT

 **sigh** : IS THIS BECAUSE OF UR FORK LMAPDIFANF

 **sigh** : IM SORRY THAT WAS SO FUNYN AG

 **agatha** : NO IT WASNT

 **agatha** : bazisfuckingrude.co.uk

 **agatha** : HE DID IT ON PURPOSE TOO :((((((

 **sigh** : poor bby

 **blue biro** : no offence but u asked for it 

 **agatha** : FULL OFFENCE HOW DID I

 **agatha** : SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSNAKES

 **agatha** : UR ALL SNAKES

 **sigh** : ;(( how am I ONE WHAT DID I DOSBFJ

 **agatha** : you laughed

 **sigh** : AG EVERYONE LAUGHED

 **agatha** : EXACTLY

 **blue biro** : when baz gets here

 **blue biro** : we can take this to court

 **blue biro** : judge baz

 **agatha** : hm.

 **sigh** : HSAKSFBAKSF

 **sigh** : YES THIS IS SOME QUALITY SHTI RIGHT HERE

 **sigh** : watchmojo/top10timessimonlovedpennysideas

_agatha is offline_

* * *

 

_ag is online_

**ag** : GET ON THE GC NOW PISSY

 **ag** : PUSSY

 **ag** : IM BEING ATTACKED

 **ag** : ITS GOING TO COURT WE NEED YOU

_bee is online_

**bee** : alright for a start why are all my names on the chats fucking stupid

 **bee** : since when have i ever been called bee

 **ag** : NEVER BUT ITS CUTE

 **bee** : im not cute

 **bee** : i dont like cute get it off me now yuck

 **ag** : :((((

 **bee** : fine im going to the gc

 **bee** : wait whats everyone fighting about

 **ag** : THE FORK SITUATION

 **bee** : i cant be judge then

 **bee** : if im the perpetrator 

 **bee** : ur the victim

 **bee** :... proposed.. victim..

 **ag** : NAFKJBF

 **ag** : WHO THEN

 **bee** : simon?

 **ag** : WHY NOT PENNY

 **bee** : she told me to do it

 **ag** : SHE FUCKING WHT

 **ag** : WHAT TE FUDISDNF.FBASKBF.AS

 **bee** : stop

 **ag** : >:-1

_bee is offline_

_ag changed bee 's name to baz the fucking traitor_

_ag is offline_

* * *

 

_baz is online_

**baz** : i am here

 **sigh** : WOW HELLO LETS GET THIS SHIT STARTED THEN FATS

 **blue** **biro** : baz ur judge

baz: no im not

_agatha is online_

**blue biro** : ???????? who 

 **blue biro** : who then lol

 **sigh** : penny

 **baz** : no u

 **sigh** : WHAT ME???

 **sigh** : WHY ME

 **baz** : because your innocent and werent involved

 **sigh** : :( yes i was

 **baz** : for the sake of the rp no you werent

 **sigh** : THIS IS A RP LMAO WHAT

 **sigh** : lets get this bread

 **baz** : say that again and your out.

 **sigh** : lets get this bread

 **baz** : fuck

 **sigh** : ;))) ha there was a FLAW IN YOUR PLAN

 **baz** : fuck off

 **baz** : okay lets start.

 **baz** : snow give the roles

 **sigh** : IM SO READY FOR THIS OKAY::::::

 **sigh** : agatha, ur agatha wellbelove. the victim of a seemingly harmless joke.

 **sigh** : baz, ur the perpetrator. you made a wrong move

 **sigh** : wait penny whose side r u on

 **blue biro** : I DONT KNOW

 **baz** : why tf is that ur name

_baz changed blue biro 's name to penny_

**baz** : wait 

_baz renamed the chat 'the case of agathas fork'_

**agatha** : fuck this is sof unny

 **agatha** : okay lets start

 **sigh** : hold off agatha i give orders around here

 **baz** : god

 **penny** : YOU GAVE HIM TOO MUCH CONTROL

 **penny** : SSHSHHSSHHS

 **sigh** : agatha please present ur case,,,

 **agatha** : it occurred today at around five to 12

 **sigh** : around?

 **sigh** : pls be more precise ms wellbelove

 **penny** : FUCKK

 **baz** : jesus fucking crist snow

 **sigh** : -bangs table-

 **sigh** : ORDER

 **baz:** thats fucking gross im Out!

 **sigh:** NO IM SORRY ILL BEHAVE

 **baz:** smh

 **sigh** : ms wellbelove, continue.

 **agatha** : at that point, i was eating my lunch.

 **sigh** : what was it?

 **agatha** : a pot of pasta salad.

 **sigh** : what was in it?

 **agatha** : it was fusilli with feta cheese and black olives sir

 **sigh** : i see. and what happened next?

 **agatha** : after i'd had a few pieces of pasta, mr pitch walked in to the common room after getting his own lunch. he came over to my table and sat down 

 **sigh** : what was the seating arrangement?

 **agatha** : i was besides the window, where i usually sit, your honour. next to me was penny but she was about to go into the kitchen and prepare her own lunch.

 **sigh** : penny? miss?

 **penny** : afbahbda

 **penny** : yes sir

 **sigh:** what were you making for your lunch?

 **penny:** i had a pot noodle sir

 **baz:** snow thats not relevant at all 

 **sigh:** um i think its up to me to decide whats relevant or not thank u very much basil

 **baz:** jesus

 **baz:** your fork is next snow

 **sigh:** are you THREATENING THE JUDGE????

 **baz:** ..

 **baz:** no sir

 **sigh:** good.

 **sigh:** ajsjdsda

 **sigh:** and then, wellbelove?

 **agatha:** baz approached with his lunch which appeared to be a carton of milk and a disgusting sugar biscuit from the cafeteria

 **baz:** i got milk because i wanted fucking milk okay

 **agatha:** anyway after he sat down, simon called penny to the kitchen to help him with his own lunch.  she got up and then baz asked what i was eating. i told him and he said that olives were for pussies

 **sigh:** basilton?

 **baz:** yes 

 **baz:** never call me that again

 **sigh:** is this correct??/

 **baz:** .

 **baz:** yes

 **sigh:** continue

 **agatha:** i told baz he was wrong and he mocked me and then i said hes the pussy if he cant handle olives

 **agatha:** he asked me to let him try one

 **agatha:** and when i said no he reached over and took my fork

 **agatha:** i told him to give it back and he asked why and i said because its my fucking fork

 **baz:** may i state that at this point snow and penny had come back over to watch this all happen because apparently watching from the kitchen wasnt enough for them

 **agatha:** i ..told baz id shout his full name if he didnt give it back and so he said 'bite me' and threw it and it landed IN THE FUCKIN BIN. THE BIN.

 **penny:** can i just also state that it was not only me and simon which laughed but everyone in the room because it made a noise 

 **agatha:** SNBDHSBFLSD

 **agatha:** ACTUAL BULLIES

 **sigh:** okay. baz. ur next.

 **baz:** id just come back from the cafeteria after disappointingly seeing they had no more chicken wraps. the only water i drink at school is lemon water and it was all run out. i was pretty pissed so i got milk and a biscuit because i couldnt be fucked to bring over a tray of fucking bolognese

 **sigh:** valid

 **agatha:** fuck

 **baz:** i went into the common room and sat opposite agatha who gave me a weird look as i walked in. penny was besides her but she was communicating with simon who was in the kitchen. she got up and then i asked agatha what she was eating because i could smell the vinegar from the olives

 **agatha:** bold of u to assume there was even vinegar on them

 **baz:** there was vinegar alright

 **penny:** valid

 **baz:** i said olives were for pussies and then she refused to let me try one so i took her fork as a JOKE and she said shed call out my full name which she knows i hate

 **sigh:** SHED

 **penny:** SHED SAFLSDHFSJFSD

 **penny:** IM ACTUALLY LAUGHING SO MUC SHED AUDHASHDSHDSAHHSHSHAHAHAHAH

 **baz:** fuck off

 **baz:** i knew she wouldnt because thats just not something she would do and so i threw her fork anyway. i didnt expect it to actually land inside of a bin

 **sigh:** hmmmmmm

 **sigh:** valid

 **agatha:** WHAT

 **agatha:** HOW IS THAT VALID SHUT THE FUCK UP SIMON

 **sigh:** pls calm down 

 **sigh:** okay case closed because agatha shouted

 **baz:** thank u 

 **baz:** i am victorious

 **sigh:** nvm case reopened

 **sigh:** ;))

 **sigh:** penny??? any input???

 **penny:** yes sir

 **penny:** i looked over and saw agatha and baz shouting at eachother so simon and i went over to listen becuase we knew it would be funny

 **penny:** uh

 **sigh:** yes?

 **penny:** when baz said he would throw her fork i may have whispered for him to do it

 **penny:** IM SORRY AGATHA

 **agatha:** cannot believe u pen

 **agatha;** TRAITOR

 **penny:** ITS NOT AS BAD AS WHAT YOU DID THOUGH HUH

 **sigh:** what did agatha do?

 **baz:** no

 **baz:** shut the efuck up both of you

 **sigh:** NO WHAT PLS TELL ME 

 **sigh:** TF DID I MISSSSSSSS

 **agatha:** nothing 

 **agatha:** at all

 **penny:** thats a fat lie

 **agatha:** fuck off

 **baz:** can everyone fuck off now im personally closing the case myself

 **sigh:** uh you cant do that 

_baz renamed the chat 'case closed'_

**sigh:** no what

 **sigh:** did something actually happen

 **sigh:** lol someone TELL ME????

 **baz:** no

 **penny:** ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

 **sigh:** penny?

 **sigh:** ;(

 **baz:** if this is actually happening im leaving

 **sigh:** WHY WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED 

_baz is offline_

**sigh:** wtf

 **sigh:** is baz involved???22

 **penny:** yes

 **penny:** and no

 **penny:** indirectly involved

 **agatha:** penny no

 **sigh:** penny yes

 **agatha:** pls

 **penny:** its only fair

 **agatha:** okay but not like this

 **sigh:** okay so whatever the fuck happened someone needs to tell me because now itll be all i worry about until tomorrow where youll see me looking so fuckin miserable that youll be inclined to tell me anyway

 **penny:** thats true

 **agatha:** still no

 **agatha:** im sorry

 **sigh:** wtf

 **sigh:** tell me when ur ready im going

 **penny:** NO SIMON 

_sigh is offline_

**penny:** fuck

 **agatha:** hm

 **agatha:** now look what you've done

_agatha is offline_

**penny:** wow

 **penny:** how is it im always fucking blamed

 **penny:** agatha ur shit

* * *

 

_simoon is online_

**simoon:** baz

 **simoon:** what happened

 **simoon:** they wont tell me

_baz is online_

**simoon:** pls

 **baz:** no its not my place to say

 **baz:** if agatha doesnt want to say then fine

 **simoon:** is it about me?

 **baz:** yes and no

 **simoon:** was i indirectly involved?

 **simoon:** like u apparentyl??

 **baz:** apparentyl

 **simoon:** APPARENTLY 

 **baz:** ha

 **baz:** but no

 **baz:** you were directly involved

 **simoon:** ????? what ?

 **simoon:** today?

 **baz:** snow stop

 **baz:** im not gonna tell u

 **simoon:** but if i figure it out ur not actually telling me

 **baz:** ,,

 **baz:** still no

_baz is offline_

**simoon:** BAZ NO

 **simoon** : please :(

_baz is online_

**baz:** fucking hell

 **baz:** i feel bad

 **baz:** that doesnt happen very often

 **baz:** it was agatha

 **simoon:** what was ag

 **baz:** agatha is the reason you tripped

 **baz** : im sorry

 **simoon** : what the fcuk

 **simoon:** HOW

 **simoon** : im so confused but i tripped

 **simoon** : over my laces??????

 **baz** : no

 **baz** : she trod on them so you would trip

 **simoon** : what the fuck

 **simoon** : like actually what the fuck

 **simoon** : why???

 **baz** : not my place to say

 **baz** : actually it is but im not saying it

 **simoon** : fucking hell

 **simoon** : im so confused

_simoon is offline_

**baz** : im sorry simon

_baz is offline_

 

* * *

 

_simon is online_

**simon** : agatha what the fuck

 **simon** : im so confused

_agatha is online_

**agatha** : who tf told toy

 **simon** : ???

 **simon** : thats not important

 **agatha** : okay so it was penny

 **simon** : no

 **agatha** : okay so it was baz

 **agatha** : trust him to tell you

 **simon** : what does that mean

 **simon** : fuck you know what

 **simon** : i dont care

 **simon** : pls just explain why u did it im so confused

 **simon** : u know i genuinely hurt my leg right

 **agatha** : yes and im sorry

 **agatha** : i did it on an act of thought

 **agatha** : im sorry i guess i thought if you hurt yourself then baz would take you back to his and look after you and you'd realise he likes you and you'd talk to eachother about this and be open about it

 **simon** : o

 **agatha** : idk what happened at his but it wasnt that

 **agatha** : im sorry for being shit but it just happened and i didnt think about it

 **simon** : has baz said he likes me?

 **simon** :  asdfghnmsdfgh

 **simon** : fucking hell

 **agatha** : i acted like a child im sorry

 **simon** : no

 **simon** : its okay

 **simon** : well its not because u tripped me over but still

 **agatha** : but yes he has

 **agatha** : you already know he does though

 **simon** : :(

 **simon** : im scared agatha

 **agatha** : i understand

 **agatha** : im sorry for trying to push it

 **agatha** : sorry for trying to push you

 **simon** : its okay

 **simon** : pls dont get mad at baz for telling me

 **agatha** : are you going to talk to him about ur feelings

 **simon** : no stop

 **simon** : im not ready for this yet

 **agatha** : :)

 **agatha** : i love u im sorry

 **simon** : i love u too

_simon is offline_

_agatha is offline_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello!  
> wow we stan an active queenie. anyway this was such funny one to write its fully something me and my friends would do asdfgh ANWAY. hope ur all doing okay i spent legit around 4 hours doing some shitty product design homework >;((( waste of my time but its all done now so thats good. sixth form is killing me wbu !!!


	8. bully simon hour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> baz and simon have a bet & simon imagines baz' halloween costume

_sigh is online_

**sigh** : GOOD MORNING

 **sigh** : rise and shine campers

 **sigh** : HAVE YOU SEEN THE NEW UPDATE BSAHSGFJAHD

 **sigh** : PROFILE PICTURES???? WOWOWOWOWOWO

 **sigh** : why is no one here uh

_baz is online_

**baz** : youre so fucking annoying stop

 **sigh** : :(((((

_sigh changed their profile picture_

**sigh** : wow i look rough

 **baz** : wait what

 **sigh** : ASLHASD

 **sigh** : YEAH THERE WAS AN UPDATE

 **sigh** : PROFILE PICTURES !!!!! WE PROGRESSIN BOYS!!!!

 **baz** : wow thats actually quite cool

 **baz** : why do you look like that 

 **sigh** : ???????

 **sigh** : i just took it

 **baz** : really?

 **sigh** : yes wtf 

 **sigh** : fucking r00d

 **sigh** : you take one then

 **sigh** : bet you wont look good either

 **baz** : fucking test me

_baz changed their profile picture_

**sigh** : :(

 **sigh** : thats rude

 **sigh** : that picture of me was literally from year 7

 **baz** : you look less rough there than in your pp

 **sigh** : STOP IT

 **sigh** : y you bein RUDE

 **sigh** : i have done. nothing.

 **baz** : being alive is enough of a reason to bully you

 **baz** : anyway

 **baz** : good morning

 **sigh** : wtf JBEFIUHSD;FVS

 **sigh** : i wanted to know what we're doing for halloween next week

 **baz** : idk agatha wanted to organize it 

 **sigh** : ag where are u

 **baz** : she has ballet now doesnt she

 **baz** : smh

 **baz** : uncultured swine

 **sigh** : FUCK OFF BAZ

 **sigh** : this ISN OT BULLY SIMON HOUR

 **baz** : oh

 **baz** : it is now

_baz renamed the chat 'bully simon hour'_

**sigh** : STOPPPPPPPP

 **baz** : change it then

 **sigh** : .... 

 **baz** : ur admin too

 **baz** : change it if you want

 **baz** : if it bothers you that much

 **sigh** : what the fdsufjvm

 **sigh** : ur actually psycotic

 **baz** : well then?

 **baz** : aren't u gonna change it?

 **sigh:** no

 **sigh:** you think its bothering me?????its not????

 **sigh:** ur weaker than me pussy

 **sigh:** you dont last for more than 10 seconds when i change ur name

 **baz:** fucking try me

 **sigh:** i actually will

 **sigh:** see how long you last

 **sigh:** pussy ass bntch

 **baz:** bntch

 **baz:** actually go ahead ill last forever

 **sigh:** okay then

 **sigh:** its on

_sigh changed baz 's name to stupid little bitch_

**sigh:** :-)

 **stupid little bitch:** why the fuck 

 **stupid little bitch:** ughhhhh.

 **sigh:** want to change it?

 **sigh:** go ahead

 **sigh:** lose 

 **stupid little bitch:** im not going to

 **stupid little bitch:** why this though

 **stupid little bitch:** is it because you were thinking of yourself as you wrote it?

 **sigh:** ouch

 **sigh:** incorrecto

 **sigh:** ur insults cant hurt me now tyrannus

 **stupid little bitch:** dont fucking call me that

 **sigh:** THIS DOES MORE DAMAGE

 **stupid little bitch:** n

 **stupid little bitch:** NO DONRT

 **stupid little bitch:** no snow dont

_sigh changed stupid little bitch 's name to tyrannus_

**tyrannus:** i fucking hate you so much

 **sigh:** no you dont ;))))

 **tyrannus:** genuinely fuck off now

 **sigh:** change it then

 **sigh:** 'if it bothers you that much'

 **sigh:** in the words of you,,

 **tyrannus:** no

 **tyrannus:** you know what

 **sigh:** no what

 **tyrannus:** its my name why should i be ashamed

 **sigh:** exactly

 **sigh:** thank you for realizing that tyrannus basilton grimm-pitch

 **tyrannus:** fuck

_tyrannus is offline_

**sigh:** tyrANUS

 **sigh:** SHDFKSDFLHA NO WAIT COME BACK ITS S O FUNNY SADBALJDS

_tyrannus is online_

**tyrannus:** fuck off 

 **sigh:** complaining counts as losing too btw

 **tyrannus:** that wasnt a fucking rule

 **sigh:** so does swearing

 **tyrannus:** since when

 **sigh:** since you left and sulked

 **tyrannus:** i didnt sulk ur just pissing me off

 **sigh:** are you complaining?

 **sigh:** ????

 **tyrannus:** .

 **tyrannus:** no

 **sigh:** good.

 **sigh:** lets keep it that way basilton

_tyrannus changed their profile picture_

**sigh:** EW NO THAT ONES WORSE

 **sigh:** i prefer the first one and it was from year 7 thats saying something

 **sigh:** HFSJJASDLASHVDA TAKE IT OFF NOW

 **tyrannus:** no

 **tyrannus:** when was that even taken though

 **sigh:** it was legit THIS SUMMER SDGASLDHVJ

 **sigh:** it was at agathas party when you all kept giving me shots 

 **tyrannus:** OH YEAH

 **sigh:** cursed

 **sigh:** it has the same energy as this:

_sigh sent a [ photo]_

**sigh:** ngl baz

 **sigh:** you look rough here too

 **tyrannus:** when the fuck was that

 **sigh:** the same night ;))))

 **tyrannus:** wtf

 **tyrannus:** why do you even have that

 **sigh:** o

 **sigh:** wait

 **sigh:** [ folder attached]

 **tyrannus:** no fucking way

 **tyrannus:** ew we look disgusting

 **sigh:** USAHDSDJHASD

 **sigh:** no 

 **sigh:** YOU look disgusting. i look great

 **tyrannus:** tf is penny doing in the 4th one

 **sigh:** thats before the shots

 **sigh:** when she was trying to get me to get in the fucking WASHING MACHINE

 **tyrannus:** penny was smashed 

 **sigh:** she really was

 **sigh:** I,,,

 **sigh:** on the other hand.....

 **tyrannus:** you got drunk after the shots

 **sigh:** yes but so did you

 **tyrannus:** valid

 **sigh:** ;)))

 **sigh:** cant believe that was two months ago

 **sigh:** summer was so long ago

 **tyrannus:** true i miss it a bit i think

 **sigh:** a bit????

 **sigh:** SUMMER WAS SO GOOD

 **tyrannus:** okay maybe but winter is superior

 **sigh:** no

 **tyrannus:** yes

 **tyrannus:** already know what im getting u all for christmas anyway

 **sigh:** SAAHSDGASD

 **sigh:** christmas stresses me out

 **sigh:** im just a poor boy from a poor family

 **tyrannus:** we have 2 months dont worry

 **sigh:** lol two months i get £15 a month thats only £30

 **tyrannus:** and  ????

 **sigh:** i cant get three presents with £30

 **tyrannus:** snow

 **tyrannus:** you could give me 10p and i'd love it. its the thought that counts

 **sigh:** fuc

 **sigh:** youll care when you open it and ITS FROM POUNDLAND

 **tyrannus:** okay you can upgrade from poundland though youd have £30

 **tyrannus:** wait i have an idea go on our chat

_tyrannus is offline_

_sigh is offline_

* * *

 

_baz is online_

**baz:** i have an idea

_simoon is online_

**baz:** do you want to get a present for agatha and penny with me????

 **simoon:** WHAT DO YOU MEAN

 **simoon:** LIKE A JOINT PRESENT?????

 **baz:** yes obviously

 **simoon:** ..:0

 **simoon:** ASHFLHASD

 **simoon:** SURE PLEASE CAN WE

 **baz:** yes of course

 **simoon:** ;)))

 **simoon:** what were you thinking for them 

 **baz:** i was thinking of getting agatha tickets to see swan lake at the west end? theyre like £18 so we could get two and she could go with her mum or something

 **simoon:** FUCK YEAH  SHE WOULD LOVE THAT SO MUCH

 **baz:** yeah she would

 **baz:** and for penny

 **simoon:** YES

 **baz:** well

 **baz:** i hadnt actually thought of one yet

 **baz:** im trying to think

 **simoon:** oh shit

 **simoon:** oof

 **baz:** shes hard to buy for

 **baz:** oof indeed

 **simoon:** i usually just get her a box of little things that are partially inside jokes

 **baz:** okay but that makes sense because you have inside jokes with her

 **baz:** you do with everyone

 **baz:** i like getting people presents theyll remember

 **simoon:** SHE REMEMBERS MINE??

 **baz:** i know

 **baz:** im sorry i didnt mean that 

 **baz:** i just mean like getting agatha theatre tickets rather than like a box of body stuff is more memorable????

 **simoon:** >:(

 **simoon:** hm

 **baz:** dont sulk

 **simoon:** im not sulking

 **simoon:** ur just being rude

 **baz:** no im not

 **baz:** fucking hell

 **baz:** okay we'll get seperate gifts then

 **simoon:** NO IM SORRY 

 **simoon:** ILL BE GOOD IM SORRY XOXOXOXO

 **baz:** smh

 **baz:** i'll get back to you once ive thought of something

 **baz:** or u tell me if u have an idea

 **baz:** ok bye

 **simoon:** FHSD OKAY 

_baz is offline_

_simoon is offline_

* * *

 

_tyrannus is online_

**agatha:** SJDADBAS

 **agatha:** HELLOOO

 **penny:** BAZ HELLO

 **agatha:** u and simon have full on conversations without us uh

 **agatha:** when u speaj to us u have a fit  >;0

 **penny:** ASHSHSHSHHS

 **tyrannus:** no i do not

 **agatha:** ,,, proof

_sigh is online_

**sigh:** MY BBYS

 **sigh:** I MISSED U BOTH SOS MCUCHCHCHCH

 **agatha:** I LOVE U BB BOY

 **agatha:** m y sweet boy 

 **sigh:** xoxoxoxo

 **tyrannus:** gross stop it

 **sigh:** gay Rights!

 **penny:** also baz we fully stand by simon

 **tyrannus:** on what

 **penny:** on this name

 **tyrannus:** im so confused what

 **agatha:** fffff

 **agatha:** we agree that ur too much of a pussy to keep that name

 **tyrannus:** oh

 **tyrannus:** well ur all incorrect. i will keep this name forever

 **sigh:** sadly, that will not b happenin

 **tyrannus:** sadly, it will b

 **agatha:** b

 **agatha:** cute so theres some reasoning behind why ur name on our chat is bee

 **agatha:** sorry. 

 **agatha** *WAS.

 **penny:** ASHDALSDGAS

 **penny:** WHY WAS IS BEE IN THE FIRST PLACE AHASDA

 **tyrannus:** my point exactly

 **tyrannus:** wait what did u change it to

 **agatha:** baz the fucking traitor

 **agatha:** BECAUSE U ARE,,

 **sigh:**....

 **sigh:** GAY RIGHTS!!!

 **tyrannus:** simon stfu saying that

 **sigh:** .

 **sigh:** g..

 **penny:** ASKHDSADASAHHHHHH

 **sigh:** g..ay rights....?

 **agatha:** anyway.

 **agatha:** HMMMM

 **agatha:** wanted to say ur all free to come to mine for halloween next week btw

 **agatha:** come in costume pls

 **sigh:** YESSSS

 **sigh:** brb coming as a vampire

 **sigh:** am stealing baz' BRANDING

 **tyrannus:** thats illegal people cant do that

 **tyrannus:** actually pls fuck away from my brand

 **penny:** YES BAZ DRAG HIS ASSS!!!!!

 **sigh:** PENNY HSHSHSHS WHAT THE FUC

 **tyrannus:** fuck off penny this is between snow and i

 **agatha:** WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING

 **agatha:** ur both too angsty for my pastel ass xxx

 **sigh:** UR NOT PASTEL AG SUUHHHH

 **penny:** ag ur the complete oposite of pastel

 **tyrannus:** hate to agree with snow

 **tyrannus:** but

 **tyrannus:** i agree

 **penny:** u agree with me too then ;00

 **tyrannus:** fuck off penny

 **penny:** SHSHSHSH

 **penny:** so im sitting ther.. bbq sauce on my tiddies....

 **sigh:** STOP IT

 **agatha:** if im not pastel what am i

 **tryannus:** uh

 **sigh:** .....uh..

 **penny:** ur a soft emo bitch

 **sigh:** YEssssss

 **agatha:** ..soft.? emo?

 **agatha:** IM A BALLET DANCER IN WHAT WORLD DO I GIVE U ALL EMO VIBES HSHSHSHSS

 **tyrannus:** man this is wild

 **tyrannus:** do me

 **sigh:** dumb ass stupid fucking bitch

 **penny:** SIMON SHSHSHSHSHSHSH NOOOO

 **penny:** U FUCKIN WENT THERE!!!

 **tyrannus:** fucking hell

 **tyrannus:** okay thats enough for one night goodbye!!!

_tyrannus is offline_

**sigh:** LMAOOO

 **sigh:** he gon ;(

 **penny:** u really wen there huh

 **penny:** good bb xxxx

 **sigh:** thx bb grl xxx

 **penny:** np bb xxxx

 **agatha:** can i join xxx

 **penny:** no ur emo

 **sigh:** yeah ur emo fuck off

_sigh changed agatha 's name to emo_

**sigh:** :-)

 **emo:** :(

 **penny:** ur wildin tonight si

 **penny:** im loving it

 **penny:** anyway yes im going too 

 **penny:** pls tell me what were doing for halloween tomorrow xxxxx

 **sigh:** goodnight sweet baby xxx

 **penny:** much love 4 u xxxxx

_penny is offline_

**sigh:** go on the other chat ag 

 **emo:** On my Way!

_sigh is offline_

_emo is offline_

* * *

 

_simon is online_

**simon:** EW OUR NAMES R BORING

_simon changed simon 's name to bby boy_

_simon changed agatha 's name to bby grl_

_bby grl is online_

**bby grl:** WHATS UP XXXX

 **bby boy:** for halloween????? i really want baz to b a vampire lol x

 **bby boy:** he probably will but i really want it to happen

 **bby boy:** i have an image in my head of what he will look like

 **bby grl:** HELL YEAH IT WILL PROBABLY HAPPEN ANYWAY BUT YES

 **bby grl:** whats u image :00

 **bby boy:** his hair curled????? like how its been recently when it hangs by his face but like WAVY? pls curl it for him xxx

 **bby boy:** then his off white shirt with only like 2 buttons done lol and his black jeans

 **bby boy:** classic look! for a classic fucking boy!

 **bby grl:** 100% will try my hardest

 **bby boy:** HSHSHSHS THANK U

 **bby boy:** also if u can

 **bby boy:** maybe ...

 **bby boy:** painted nails? and like DARK PINK EYESHADOW TO REALLY EXAGGERATE THE FACT HE DOESNT SLEEP

 **bby grl:** NUT

 **bby grl:** i will try my hardest

 **bby grl:** cant say he will let me paint his nails but idk

 **bby boy:** >:0

 **bby grl:** ngl he will probably let u paint them lol

 **bby grl:** as long as u suck him off xxxxx

 **bby boy:** SHKHDD AGATHA STOP IT 

 **bby boy:** ungodly words

 **bby grl:** u want to tho

 **bby grl:** cant lie

 **bby boy:** STOP IT

 **bby boy:** okay maybe i do 

 **bby boy:** thats enough internet for one night xxxxxxx

 **bby boy:** goodnight ag i love u lots xoxoxoxoxox

 **bby grl:** goodnight bb xxxx

_bby boy is offline_

_bby grl is offline_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!! hello!! thank u for 200 hits :00 wow! this is more of a little filler update thing rather than anything major happening!! may not post for like a week or so because im being flooded with homework!! i will write when i can, also am going to try and insert things my friends and i do/talk about because i feel like its becoming a bit dry? idk. comment weird things u and your friends have done to give me inspiration shshshh today my friend ate pasta in the toilets and i got fat simon vibes from that. have a good week!!!


	9. goog mornign

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> penny has an annoucement and baz opens up to penny

_baz is online_

**baz:** good morning. lade ease.

 **baz:** theres offically less than a week left of school. 

 **baz:** also thought id say my dad is having a huge new years eve party and i dont want to be alone so you're all invited. please come

 **baz:** pls

_ago is online:_

**ago:** good morn bazoo

 **baz:** fuck off 

 **ago:** :(

 **ago:** change my name back and ill stop calling you it

 **ago:** its simons fault for showing me your name on your chat anyway shshshsh

 **baz:** dont blame simon this is your fault

 **baz:** traitor

 **baz:** witch

 **baz:** heathen

 **ago:** i am: non e. of the Above,

 **baz:** im afraif. that you are.

 **ago:** afraif.

 **ago:** AFRAIF

 **baz:** afraid.

 **ago:** u should b xoxoxox

 **ago:** but pls change my name back to whatever it was before

 **baz:** no 

 **ago:** :-(

 **baz:** hahahahhahahah

_sigh is online_

**sigh:** good evening

 **ago:** morning

 **sigh:** good morning.

 **ago:** how are u doing on this fine morning si

 **sigh:** im good i just got back from town and i got all ur presents shshshshshsh

 **sigh:** ag urs is so good actually prepare urself

 **baz:** good morning

 **sigh:** goog mornign

 **sigh:** good mrning 

 **sigh:** good morninj

 **ago:** :(

 **sigh:** :(

 **baz:** hm

 **baz:** you tried your best

_baz renamed the chat 'goog mornign'_

**baz:** anyway

 **baz:** what day are we doing presents next week

 **ago:** friday?????? 

 **ago:** havent even got urs yet baz soz

 **baz:** im not going to bring my bag on friday because we leave at 12:30 so theres no point in doing it then

 **ago:** okay thursday then

 **sigh:** we could do friday but baz i can carry your presents for you

 **ago:** wtf imagine being as big of a babe as u si

 **ago:** you actually have my whole ass fucking heart

 **ago:** like just.., TAKE IT NOW??/ PLEAS?e??

 **sigh:** >;)

 **baz:** no thats annoying because then i'll have to give you a lift home

 **baz:** and my will to live doesnt stretch that far soz

 **sigh:** wtf just give me a lift

 **sigh:** you did it last week like 3 times????? 

 **baz:** yes but that was last week

 **sigh:** sudiashdasjgdvlasd

 **sigh:** bitch

 **ago:** ..tension.?

 **ago:** pennny where are u help theyre fighting

 **sigh:** this isnt a fight

 **baz:** it will be

 **sigh:** :0

 **sigh:** r u sure you want to do this little grl?

 **baz:** you cant use tiktoks to try to get me to back down

 **baz:** i will never

 **baz:** monday, 3:30, behind the bike shed

 **sigh:** ur fuckin on bazoo

 **ago:** AHSD;KDB

 **ago:** BAZOO

 **ago:** bazoo vs simon

_penny is online_

**penny:** WHAT IS HAPPENING

 **penny:** brb reading the shnit u have all been sending in my absence

 **baz:** as a recap, simon and i will be having a fist fight on monday

 **ago:** :)

 **penny:** oop sounds Good!

 **sigh:** it does not sound good penny

 **sigh:** u both better fuckin back me up 

 **penny:** we will

 **penny:** tbh

 **penny:** ..

 **penny:** the fight is on unfair grounds 

 **penny:** right so if baz wins, he has to give simon a lift. if simon wins, baz gets to give simon a lift

 **baz:** okay

 **baz:** wait no

 **baz:** wf

 **penny:** too late u already said okay

 **sigh:** SSDASDASDS PENNYYYY

 **ago:** ur so sneaky

 **baz:** stop 

 **baz:** i take it back

 **sigh:** u cant

 **baz:** the fight is cancelled 

 **sigh:** :(

 _sigh changed baz 's name to baz the_ _wimp_

 **baz** the wimp: wtf fuck off snow

_baz the wimp changed baz the wimp 's name to baz_

_baz changed sigh 's name to fuck off snow_

**fuck off snow:** right so thats actually called fucking bullying

 **fuck off snow:** of course, bully the orphan

 **penny:** ooo

 **penny:** baz are you being .. orphanist?

 **baz:** yes

_fuck off snow changed fuck off snow 's name to sigh_

**ago:** its not fair that u can both just change ur names

 **ago:** yet im stuck with ago??

 **ago:** do i even know why that is my name? NO!

 **penny:** exactly

 **penny:** petition to make us all admins

 **baz:** no that takes the fun out of it

 **sigh:** this is better than the last gc because before it was only baz

 **sigh:** at least now if u want ur names changing i can do it for u both :-)

 **ago:** hm

 **penny:** valid answer

 **baz:** see ya pals my dad is calling 

_baz is offline_

**sigh:** see he got so scared

 **sigh:** couldnt handle me ;))

 **sigh:** no one can i am . supreme.

 **penny:** invalid answer

 **sigh:** >:((((((

 **ago:** poor bby

 **sigh:** xxx

 **ago:** xoxoxox

 **ago:** xoOXOoOXOXOoOOXOoOXoxoOX

 **penny:** stop being straight

 **penny:** anyway i need ur guise HULP

 **penny:** help

 **penny:** hghghghghghg

 **ago:** hulp

 **ago:** what do u need hulp with

 **sigh:** shshs how did you even do that u and e arent near eachother on the keyboard .. uh

 **sigh:** thats ... uh.. rough.

 **penny:** frick off simon 

 **ago:** oof full names are out

 **penny:** anyway. i got that guys number !!! the one from the chess club that ive been goin to!!!

 **ago:** SHSHHHS PENNY

 **ago:** B UR GETTING FUCKING DICKED DOWN XXXXXX

 **penny:** AGATHA NO 

 **penny:** yes

 **penny:** bUT STILL NO NOT RIGHT NOW I NEED HELP

 **sigh:** im sorry but what fuckin guy

 **sigh:** did i miss a whole ass conversation

 **penny:** simon wtf

 **penny:** yes obviously YOU DID THEN???

 **penny:** i legit have talked about him at school before like 1000000000% have

 **penny:** and on here too???? fuckin scroll up until you find me talking about him

 **sigh:** nope soz i must have zoned tf OUT 

 **sigh:** anyway

 **sigh:** SAY WHAT U WERE GONNA SAY AND FILL ME IN AFTERWARDS

 **ago:** si im so confused were u subconsciously just. not at school this week..?

 **sigh:** obviously

 **penny:** okay so anyway. 

 **penny:** simon his name  is micah in case that jogs any memories of conversations which have 100% happened in ur presence

 **sigh:** nope soz

 **penny:** fuck 

 **penny:** he wants to add me on here because he only has like 200 texts but i want a HOT PROFILE PIC FOR HIM

 **penny:** i know he doesnt care but i want to for my own confidence boost too yk

 **ago:** BLESS AWWWWWWWW

 **ago:** MY HEART

 **ago:** what r the options

_penny sent a [ photo]_

**penny:** that is the first option

 **ago:** OOF 

 **ago:** WIFE ME NOW

 **ago:** hottie xxxx

 **sigh:** WOW PEN

 **sigh:** u look so. bufiful.

 **sigh:** butiful

 **ago:** still wrong.

 **penny:** :)))))) lov u guise

 **penny:** the second option:

_penny send a [ photo]_

**ago:** FUCK PENNY

 **ago:** TIDDIES OUT 

 **ago:** LOOKING LIKE AN ACTUAL MODEL

 **penny:** SHHSHSHSHSHSHSHSB

 **ago:** DO THE SECOND PEN U LOOK SO SO GOOD 

 **sigh:** AAOOSASABDASA WOW YES I AGREE

 **sigh:** simon bein straight---------------0------------- simon bein gay

 **sigh:** ^ me before seein that pic

 **sigh:**  simon bein straight-0--------------------------- simon bein gay

 **sigh:** ^^^^ ME AFTER SEEING THAT PIC

 **penny:** SHJDSAD,NVDNABS SIMON STOP

 **penny:** I LOVE U SOS SOS SMUCH XXXXXX

 **ago:** SIMONS HHSSJSJSSHSHHSHS

 **penny:** im crying

 **penny:** :))))))

 **penny:** guess im going for the second one then ,,

 **ago:** :')))

 **ago:** penny fr i really hope it all works out so well with micah you deserve so much fuckin HAPPINESS 

 **penny:** STOP IM GOING TO CRY

 **sigh:** i agree honestly penny i hope all 2019 brings u is HAPPINESS AND LOVE AND !!!!!! EVERYTHING GOOD THAT U WANT!!!

_penny is offline_

**ago:** fuc

 **ago:** bet she left to cry

* * *

 

_pen is online_

**pen:** baz get ur ass online now

 **pen:** on the other chat simon and agatha are being so nice

 **pen:** it made me cry

 **pen:** but my point is that everything si said he hopes i get in 2019, i want him to get the same

 **pen:** u are the key to that 

 **pen:** i know we all made a conscious decision to not talk about what happened at agathas at halloween

 **pen:** but now thats two parties we're not allowed to discuss

 **pen:** if we do all go to yours for new years, please dont make it a third

 **pen:** just please

 **pen:** try to understand that simon deserved more love and happiness than all of us combined and then doubled and multiplied by 34373788282

_pen is offline_

_bazoo is online_

**bazoo:** penny, i understand. i so deeply understand how much happiness snow deserves. you dont think i understand that? you dont think i want to be able to let him know how i feel? i love snow so much and it hurts me that i dont talk about it. i love him so much that you and agatha literally figured it out rather than me having to tell you both. what happened at agathas doesnt need to be discussed because its not your business. its snows and mine. the same for the other party. ive asked you before and i will ask you again and will continue to ask you until you and agatha realise- that this is not your business. yes snow deserves to be happy, but do i have to burden myself to do so? im hurting, penny. it hurts me that im afraid to love him. but it hurts me even more that things keep happening and then we have to pretend they dont. snow and i have the same fear. let that fear dissolve on its own.

_bazoo is offline_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!! HELLO! its been a good few weeks since a last posted so sorry abt that! ive been so busy w school :-( but school is officially over for christmas!!!!!! im so happy i really do want to write a lot more now. i have some ideas for some written stuff which i will post seperatly from this as they will be like ACTUAL FICS set at warford n shit like that. also have some romantic shit happening in my life rn and ! i feel actually happy for the first time in a long time so the next few chapters will get gross and romance-y. ALSO, sorry for skipping the halloween stuff. i wrote that in november and its currently december 21st so forgive me for not wanting to go back to halloween lol. i like it better this way because u can all try to fill the boxes in what happened ;)) see u all soon


	11. a quick psa

hello!! hope everyone had a nice christmas (if you celebrated it.)

if you've missed the notes ive been writing at the end of each chapter, i'll quickly explain my situation. i go to sixth form and i study art, geography and product design. i love my courses so much and i'm so much happier compared to how i felt during the gcse years. despite that, the days between christmas and new years brought up some unwanted FEELINGS and i'm trying to get over that, but i'm constantly at a low and i dont know how to get back up. i have a great group of friends and a hopefully successful crush (on one of my friends lol because thats just how fun god decided he wanted my life to be x)

what im saying is my health is not at its best!!! along with that, i have exams coming up in the next few weeks, and i have mocks after that. i really need to knuckle down and revise, although im like 70% doing okay in my subjects, i want to bring that up to a solid 90%.

i'll be taking a short hiatus! im talking maybe like a month or two. i am 1000000% not abandoning this fic, because i still have so much more i want to write. i just need to focus on myself for a while, and writing just isnt the thing for me right now. i'd say i've already been on a hiatus since october because i had a complete mental block but i posted that one rogue chapter which is so shitty i hate it. 

thanks for reading so far!!!!! i'm not disappearing off of social media, so feel free to follow my tumblr which is [bbenwyatt](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/bbenwyatt). i also recently started an art blog over at [harrietsart](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/harrietsart).

see you soon!!!!


End file.
